All Fired Up
by Cephai
Summary: Rikku/Paine, alternate universe. Enjoy. M for future content. It's pretty damn clean in its current state.
1. Crunch Time

"Two words," Paine groaned, looking at her sister from the corner of her eye. "High school, and drama."

Lulu, Paine's older sister, was just looking at her with less than what may be considered an actual expression.

"Technically, that's three," she corrected.

Paine and Lulu looked a lot alike. They both had porcelain-like, pale skin and bright, reddish-brown eyes. Paine was only slightly shorter than her sister and had short, metallic-y brown-black hair. It was so shiny that it looked silver in most types of lighting. On countless occasions, Lulu tried to duplicate the effect with her own black locks, but it never turned out quite the same.

"Actually, you know what..." Paine decided to elaborate. "It would be even better with a 'fuck' somewhere in there. Fucking high school drama. Yes, that sounds about right. That's exactly what's going through my mind at this moment. Four words."

"I don't care how many words it takes, this place is absolute bullshit. You'll learn to respect it less and less as you approach my age," Lulu sighed, looking around at the chaos that was her and Paine's high school.

"Lucky you, getting to graduate this year," Paine punched her sister playfully in the arm.

"And lucky you, you're only just about to experience the magnificence that is Spira High. Wait until you witness your first pep rally."

Lulu slapped her sister on the back and made her way down main hall, where she'd have to duck and weave through the crowds of confused Freshman just to find her new locker.

"See you after school, Paine!" she called out before the waves of students washed her away.

And then Paine was alone. Which she was used to, considering she'd rather be by herself than pretend to be something she wasn't just to fit in with the other students. Apparently, that was what you had to do for things to go smoothly through middle and high school. She was sure it was the same in grade school as well, but who really remembers those years, anyway?

I can't wait until college, Paine thought as she readjusted her bag and strode down main hall after her sister. Despite being a Freshman, Paine had already been inside of the high school plenty of times when she came to hang out with Lulu. Her sister had always been her best and closest friend. She was the only one who really understood Paine, after spending so many years growing up with her.

And honestly, Lulu was really the only friend Paine had ever had. Paine just didn't have the skill required to approach people and make nice. It wasn't something that came natural to her. And apparently, no one ever wanted to approach her, either.

Paine fought the urge to jab the other students in their sides as she tried to make way through the sea of screaming, mindlessly babbling teens, all so excited to be in high school, all so excited to see each other after a long summer break. The hall was a long, narrow battle field, and if one didn't know how to navigate it, well, they'd just end up getting trampled. Which, by the way, had already happened to some poor fool.

Paine frowned at the girl as she passed by. She had shoulder-length, light brown hair that'd be flipped out almost like curling spikes, probably with the use of a flat iron. She also had two different-colored eyes: one green and one blue. She looked like some sort of little doll, all made up nice in her pretty blue jeans and white polo shirt. She looked rather frightened under the mass of students who paid her no attention as she scrambled for her fallen books and tried stuffing them back into her bag.

Then Paine stopped in the middle of the hall and, fighting to keep her balance as the other students barged into her, turned to look at the girl once more. She frowned again.

She didn't dare try to pull out her phone to check what time it was--the other kids would probably purposefully knock it out of her hand to steal it. But she knew class was about to start. That's the only reason the other students would be in such a frenzy in the middle of the halls.

But then, she couldn't just leave the girl cringing on the floor. She was sure to get trampled. And if Paine continued to stand there and debate with herself about it, she really would be squashed.

Paine sighed, then shifted against her bag, which was starting to feel really heavy. There were a couple of nerdy-looking kids brandishing Nintendo DSes and PSPs in each other's faces right in between her and the fallen girl, and she decided she'd have to bulldoze through them in order to help.

"Yeah? Tell me how great the graphics are on that stupid thing, you Nintendo fan boy--HEY! Watch where you're going!"

"Shut the hell up," Paine shot back at the boy, then leaned down and finished scooping the girl's books into her bag for her.

She was nearly thrown down on the floor with her at that point, but her balance was a little more fine-tuned than the poor sap lying on the floor in front of her.

"Thank you so much!" the girl smiled up at Paine, wobbling as she rose to her feet. "I didn't know how I was going to get out of that mess."

"No problem," Paine said, figuring she'd done her good deed for the day and could be on her way once more. But the girl grabbed her shoulder as she turned away.

"Wait up! Where you off to?"

"Sixth hall," Paine answered dully.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! Me too!"

This girl is sort of a ditz, Paine thought. Then again, she was lying on the floor. What should I have expected?

"How long have you been coming here?" the girl shouted as they fought through the mass of students. It was hard to speak like normal human beings in this environment.

A clock came into view: the one Paine had been scoping for. She squinted up at it.

"Haven't started yet," Paine answered. The hall was finally beginning to clear; students were racing into classrooms in the same way roaches ran for cover when the lights came on. It was an amusing sight to behold. Funnier even, were the couples who were attempting to suck face for just a moment longer before the bell rang.

"Oh! You're a Freshman too! You seem so much older."

"Yes, well, I'm afraid we're going to have to cut our conversation short...bell's about to ring." Paine explained.

The girl nearly shot through the roof.

"OH MY GOSH, I'm going to be late!"

Paine wanted to laugh as she watched the girl race down the hall, her bag flailing behind her. Then she brushed her silver bangs away from her eyes and headed toward her English class. Her locker would have to wait; she was already going to be late. It couldn't be avoided.


	2. Introductions

"Well, come on then, don't just stand in the doorway!" Paine's new English teacher scooped her inside the room before quickly closing the door behind her. "Go ahead now, find a seat! I love your style, by the way."

Paine was appalled. Not only was she complimented by her teacher, but by an old, slightly hunch-backed old man. He had a long, crooked nose and kind, blue eyes. And he wore a hat. Paine liked the hat. It was one of those russian-types, and strangely, it looked really cool on the man.

She turned to head down one of the rows of seats to get out of his way--he looked eager to begin class. She was about to lift her bag's strap up over her head to take it off when she came lurching forward and nearly fell on her face.

Giggles erupted all around her and she quickly shot up and glared around at her fellow students, trying to figure out who it'd been that tried to trip her.

Her eyes immediately fell on a petite, blonde girl with bright green eyes and a perfect tan. She was nearly bent double laughing; it was almost too obvious that she had done it. Paine scowled at her, but the girl didn't even notice. She just kept laughing. Instead of dwelling on it, Paine continued down the aisle and threw her bag on the floor before taking a seat in the last row.

It was then that she realized her teacher was fake-singing to...what was that? Some old music coming out of the radio behind his desk. Apparently, everyone had been laughing at him.

No one tripped you, fool, Paine told herself. They didn't even notice you.

Paine was so used to people being cruel that she was almost expecting this sort of thing on her first day--but she'd made it all up in her mind. This relieved her. Maybe high school wasn't going to be so horrible after all.

Her teacher let out a great big sigh and clapped his hands against his chest. He then shuffled around his desk and turned off the radio before taking a seat in his red, squashy chair.

"Hello class!" he beamed. Some of the students were still giggling. "Isn't it great to be in school again? Hmm?" he asked them all. No one said anything. "Yes, I know. It's horrible, isn't it? Just after we've all gotten used to lounging around at home without having to get dressed, and all that great stuff."

Some of the students looked around at each other, as if unsure if the dude was for real.

"So, I'm Mr. Schecter! And we're going to be going around the room...starting...over there, right hand corner, telling everyone our names and whatnot. Go ahead now, you start," he said, waving his hand around at a kid sitting at the far end of the room.

It's going to be one of those classes, Paine thought to herself. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. Sometimes it was nice to know everyone in the class. There was always the chance of finding a friend easier that way. But then again, Paine didn't really want to stand up in the middle of the room and say her name out loud.

Mr. Schecter sat in his chair, looking quite content, as each student introduced themselves. Paine watched as he scribbled onto his clipboard each time, probably marking whether or not they were present.

Some of the kids made sure to include their hobbies and how old they were, while others just hurriedly said their name and sat down. When Mr. Schecter tried encouraging them to say more, they would just shake their head vigorously and slouch further into their chairs. Paine wondered if she'd end up acting the same way, then decided it was more stupid to do that than to just answer his fucking questions.

"Ah! The girl with style," Mr. Schecter finally came to Paine. She raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at her clothes, wondering what the hell was so special about them. All she was wearing was a pair of plain, tight black pants and some high-top boots. Other than that, she just had on a red tank top. It was hot as hell outside.

She slowly stood up, trying to ignore all the eyes that suddenly swept over her. They were all looking at her clothes now, too, probably wondering the exact same thing Paine was: what style? A pair of bright green eyes caught Paine's attention once more. It was the same girl she thought had tripped her. Instead of laughing, she was now sitting rather quietly with the tiniest smile on her face, like she didn't want anyone to see it. Paine cocked her head at the girl, who quickly erased the smile and tried to look somewhat interested in what Paine was about to say.

Paine looked up at her teacher again.

"Uhm, Paine, sir."

"Excuse me, miss?"

I knew this was going to happen, Paine thought to herself. It always does. She cleared her throat.

"Raine, I mean. Sorry. I'm in the right class, right?" She tried to laugh.

"Ah, ah yes, I see it right here. With an 'e' on the end! Interesting name, interesting. For a moment there I thought you said your name was "Pain". I was going to ask if I should take cover!"

She knitted her eyebrows together and grimaced. Everyone probably thinks I'm a freak, she thought to herself once more. They always do.

"Well uh," she started, clearing her throat. "Paine is my nickname, sir. It's kind of a long story." She scratched the back of her head.

"So how did you come to be called Paine?"

Her teacher sure was curious.

Paine glanced down at the thin blonde again--anything to get away from the strange stare her teacher was giving her. But the look the blonde was giving her was even stranger. She had her hand over her mouth like she was still trying to get rid of that same smile, and her eyes were unusually bright...focused.

Paine looked to her left and right, then toward the girl again, trying to figure out why she was looking at Paine so strangely. All of the other students were already getting bored and had laid their heads down on their desks.

"My sister gave me the nickname," Paine quickly explained. "Like I said, long story. I don't really want to go on about it. No offense. Sir."

Paine glanced at the blonde once more, and didn't know whether or not to be freaked out, because the girl was still staring at her with the same look in her eyes.

"Well, that's very interesting. I'm glad you shared with us," Mr. Schecter finally stopped bombarding Paine with questions, and she went sliding back into her seat with her eyes still plastered to the blonde's, waiting for her to look away or something. But even when the next person began to introduce themselves, she still kept glancing back in Paine's direction.

Paine finally gave her a hesitant wave, hoping that the girl would realize she could tell she was staring at her like a freak. She was used to girls like that just ignoring her. Or sticking gum on her chair. Girls like her. What are girls like her, anyway? Paine pondered over this while the girl smiled brightly back at her. Popular? Attractive? Preppy? Er, blonde? Why isn't she sneering at me or something? Isn't that what they do?

The girl had stood up for some reason and was now looking around at the entire class. Paine realized it was her turn to introduce herself.

"It's Rikku, mister. With an 'ee' sound! Not Rih-ku!" she giggled.

One of Paine's eyebrows slowly crept up toward her forehead once more. Now that the girl--Rikku--was standing, Paine was confronted with the reality that was her very short skirt, and the uncomfortable belly-flopping sensation that went through her stomach for half a second.

How the hell is she allowed to wear clothes like that to school? Paine thought, astounded. Paine's eyes continued down her well-tanned legs and stopped at the pair of dusty-looking boots Rikku wore. The shoelaces were untied, and her toes were turned inward like a small child.

"Well, Rikku, did you get a copy of the school dress code?" Mr. Schecter asked, suddenly stern.

"Uh..." Rikku bit her lip.

"Now, I'm not one of those teachers that will send you to the office," Mr. Schecter said, getting up and shuffling slowly toward the classroom door. He peered through the glass, looking about as if searching for any suspicious persons. "But there are these other anal teachers about, you know. They'd send you there before you could say 'laundry day', no questions asked."

All of the kids in the class were paying close attention now. Mr. Schecter continued.

"Now, I know it's the culture and everything nowadays, and the world changes all the time. I mean, girls used to not even be able to show their wrists and ankles!" he laughed. "But most other teachers are not as understanding, and I thought I would just give you a little...a little heads up." He nodded, then headed back to his chair.

He turned around.

"Just a little helpful advice for all of you Freshman. You too," he added, pointing at a boy with a spiked collar. The boy frowned.

"But hold on Rikku. Hold on." Mr. Schecter waved his hand around once more. "I was wondering, are those contacts?"

"Heh, no. They're my real eyes." Rikku twisted her fingers around each other.

"Stunning! I've never seen eyes quite that green before."

"Um, thanks Mr. Schecter." Rikku slipped back into her chair, glad to conceal her outfit under her desk once more. She didn't turn around to look at Paine again for the rest of the entire period, which was consumed by the other students' introductions and a long-winded complaint about medical care by Mr. Schecter.

"Doctors! All they want is money, money, money! I break a leg, I go in debt!" he rambled.

When the bell rang, Rikku quickly gathered her things and sped out the door before Paine could catch a glimpse of those bright, green eyes once more.


	3. Life Saver

Rikku hurried to her locker as quickly as she could, maneuvering around bustling bodies as if she was playing some sort of 3D video game. Her locker was cramped in between two open ones at that precise moment. The girl to her left was hanging on her phone, not bothering to move her locker door out of the way as Rikku approached her own.

Rikku offered a polite "excuse me" but the girl just huffed at her as if Rikku had interrupted something extremely important, then turned away. Rikku took this opportunity to push the other girl's locker door out of the way and unlock her own.

Inside, she rifled around through the books and papers she'd thrown in there earlier that morning in her haste to get to class on time. She pulled out her school t-shirt, which was a simple white and bright yellow (the school colors) polo. Rikku cursed it--it had no sleeves, which meant she wouldn't be able to tie it around her waist.

Thinking fast, she grabbed her bright yellow and orange scarf, which she had with her everywhere, even if it was a hundred degrees outside. She ran the length of the scarf through one sleeve and out the other, then tied it around her waist skillfully and slammed her locker door shut once more. The girl next to her was still carrying on with the person on the other end of her cellphone call.

Now it was time to hurry to her next class. She whipped her schedule out of her pocket and started jogging at an even pace toward eighth hall--where her next class was supposed to be. The number of bodies she had to dodge had lessened, which she learned meant only one thing: she was probably going to be late. It was hard enough to find eighth hall at all! Apparently, halls one through six were easy enough. They were all in one line, horizontal to the main hall, which ran down the length of the school. Seventh and eighth were parallel to main hall, but on the right side of all the others! Rikku finally figured this out after coming out one end of fourth hall and finding seventh and an arrow pointing to eighth.

She suppressed the urge to scream in annoyance when the bell rang. She was still standing in the middle of the hall. Freshman year sucks! she said inwardly.

She let out a sigh of relief when she made her way to the end of eighth hall, where she found walls plastered with art, probably from last year's students. This was the "art area" of the school. This was what Rikku was looking for. But there were no more room numbers! Rikku kicked at the wall in disbelief. How was she supposed to find her class without any room numbers?

She glanced up at the titles above each door. Painting, Sculpting, aha! Basic Drawing 1--that has to be it! She fumbled into the classroom to find that most of the students were still wandering around the room, trying to find a place to sit. The teacher was nowhere in sight. She sighed in relief. Someone was looking out for her!

Each table was fairly tall with long, uneven-looking stools pushed about them. There were four stools to a table, and most of these seats were already being occupied. Rikku scanned the room, looking for a place to sit, not wanting to be caught standing whenever the teacher showed up.

"Aren't you a little tiny to be in this class?" A guy chuckled, pulling at her sleeve.

"Huh?"

"This is a Senior class, Basic Drawing 1. It's a college course for us to get ahead. What room were you looking for, hot stuff?"

Rikku felt like she was about to faint. She was in the middle of a Senior class and some guy was trying to come on to her. She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and headed for the open door, where she bumped straight into the art teacher. He had long, white hair and round glasses sitting at the tip of his nose. He was almost as old as her English teacher.

She pawed at the t-shirt hiding her short skirt, hoping he wouldn't notice her lack of knowledge concerning the school dress code.

"Whoops!" The teacher swung around her and let her through. "Wrong class, right? You'll be looking for the Art 1 class, that's right around the corner and to your left. Right before the door leading outside."

Rikku mumbled an embarrassed "thanks" and scurried away.

The Art 1 class was indeed, right around the corner. If Rikku had just taken another look around the hall before hauling ass right into the Senior class, she would have noticed it. The door was already shut. She was going to be making a scene going into the class so late--the last thing she wanted. All this just because she spent all that time trying to cover her skirt!

"It's better than getting sent to the office", Rikku told herself. As quietly as possible, she squeaked the door open and slid inside. When she turned around to face the class, most eyes were on her. The rest were on the teacher, who was walking around the class and passing out sheets of paper. The teacher hadn't noticed her yet, which was good.

Rikku's eyes swept the room, which was identical to the Senior class she had just been in, for an empty seat. There was only one left! And it was right next to--could it be? This was the second girl in one day that Rikku'd seen with the peculiar eyes. They looked almost red. She even looked a lot like Paine, the quiet girl from her English class. But this girl was definitely different. Her hair was much, much longer, and a deeper black. And she was a lot more talkative, Rikku noticed. She had leaned across the desk and was whispering to the girl across from her, waving her arms elaborately with a wide grin on her face.

Rikku tip-toed across the classroom to sit next to her, being careful not to be seen by the teacher. Some of the other kids in the class were already trying to stifle giggles as they watched Rikku, and some even attempted to distract the teacher to help her out. Rikku smiled. She was going to like this class.

When she sat down, the other two girls didn't look up at her. They were still deep in their conversation. The third person at her desk was an older guy. He had short, blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He looked insanely bored, with barely enough strength to keep his eyes open. Rikku sent a little wave in his direction. He glanced up at her.

"What's up," he said, obviously not meaning for it to be a question.

"I'm Rikku! What's your name?"

"Zidane." He reached across the table to shake her hand. "That's Garnet, she's my girlfriend," he added, gesturing toward the other girl who was across from the one Rikku had taken an interest in. Garnet also had long, dark hair and soft, brown eyes. She looked up as her boyfriend had been introducing her.

"Oh, hello." She smiled softly.

This finally caused the last girl to glance at Rikku. Yep, those were the same eyes, alright. Lulu readjusted her black skirt as she swiveled on her stool to face the young blonde.

"Lulu," she said, shaking her hand.

"Rikku," Rikku laughed. She felt like she was about to make a deal with these three, the way they were just gruffly saying each other's names as if about to get down to the dirty business.

"You're probably wondering why a bunch of Seniors are in your Freshman art class," Lulu pointed to herself and her two friends.

"You're Seniors? I was just in the Senior class on accident, it's right around the corne--"

"Haha, no. No." Lulu waved her hand, blowing off the idea. "We're slackers, you see. We're required to have at least five classes as Seniors, and we all decided on this one to fill up our schedules. Everyone knows art is an easy class to pass."

"Why didn't Paine sign up for it, Lulu?" Garnet asked. This sparked Rikku's interest like nothing else that day. Except for maybe, of course, when she had seen Paine. Why she was motivated to impress the silvery-haired girl, she had no idea.

"She wanted to take video tech, or something of the sort. There's only room for one extra class when you're a Freshman, remember?"

"Ah yeah."

Rikku crossed her arms over the desk. She was happy just being able to sit and listen to their conversation. The teacher came sweeping by her table finally, not even noticing that Rikku hadn't been there a moment earlier. She dealt out papers like a hand of cards, then moved on. Rikku picked up one of the sheets and took a look at it. Supplies. Great. Rikku wasn't looking forward to spending money on art supplies. They were always so expensive! She was happy just using computer paper and a mechanical pencil. Charcoal and paints and colored pencils were all over-rated, according to Rikku.

She sighed as she tried to calculate how much everything would cost. Colored pencils, okay. Those weren't so bad. Charcoal, now, that stuff could get expensive. Paintbrushes, too? She huffed and threw the paper down. The conversation between Lulu and Garnet reached her ears.

"Yes! It was so adorable. He was walking all over the house with the controller in his hands--he even had his fingers in the right place. I tell you, he's gonna be a gamer when he grows up."

"Aha, Vidina is so silly. Just remember to make him get out and get some fresh air, too."

"Well, yeah, I know that. Man, my only problem now is I need to find a baby sitter. Wakka just shipped out, and I've still got to work. And with school starting again, well I just won't have the time to sit down with him as often as usual. Dad's been watching him for today, but I can't say he'll keep at it."

"Why don't you ask Paine?"

"Everyone tells me to ask Paine. But you know what, it wasn't her choice to have this baby. It was mine, and I'm not going to burden her with watching him. I don't want to be that kind of sister. Besides, she can't even understand a word he's saying. She has zero skills when it comes to deciphering baby talk."

"I can watch him!" Rikku piped in.

Lulu and Garnet glanced in her direction. For a moment, Rikku felt embarrassed for listening to closely to their conversation. But the smile that crossed Lulu's face banished that feeling.

"Really? Have you baby-sat before?" Lulu sat up, looking more serious about the matter.

"Yeah, I used to do it all the time for my neighbors the last couple of summers. I could watch him, as long as it doesn't interfere with class."

"Well, that won't be a problem. My dad says he can watch him until he goes to work--he works at night, so that's settled! How much do you usually get paid, Rikku?"

"Well, I don't really mind. I'm good with kids, it's not like it kills me to watch them."

"Well, we'll figure something out. Here." Lulu reached in her bag and started rifling around for a sheet of paper. She eventually gave up and tore a corner off of her supplies list. Rikku watched as she scribbled her phone number and address down and slid it across the table to her. "Can you watch him today after school?"

"Sure, of course! It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Wow, thanks Rikku. You're a life saver, trust me. I was going to start looking in the papers for someone that could come watch him. And you never know who you can trust."


	4. Vidina's Got a Babysitter

Cid's phone rang for the fourth time. Rikku rolled her eyes as the answering machine picked up. "Yeah hey, Dad, it's Rikku. I got a baby-sitting job from a girl at school, so I'm not gonna be home until later. I'm going straight over there. Their house isn't far from the school. Alright, bye! Oh yeah, call me if you gotta, but my phone will be on silent just in case the baby's sleeping. So don't get mad if I don't pick up right away!"

Rikku flipped her phone shut and stuffed it back into her bag. She was already well on her way to Lulu's house. She knew exactly what street it was on; her dad had driven right through it to drop her off at school. After she had met up with her cousin in the hallway, told her where she'd be going, and made sure she had everything in her bag, she headed out to her new job.

She wasn't sure what she would find when she got there. Would Lulu be there to give her a run down on Vidina's care, or would her dad tell her? Where did Lulu work, anyway? And would...Paine already be home?

"What's the matter with you, Rikku? Why do you care so much?" she asked herself, but then glanced down at her short skirt once more, which was now rid of her protective polo shirt gear. Her scarf was now hanging limply from her neck and shoulders as she trudged along. "I hope she doesn't think I'm some sort of tramp. I didn't even think about that when I got dressed this morning."

Rikku suddenly looked all around her, making sure no one was walking near enough on the sidewalk to hear her chattering to herself. After making sure she was alone, she laughed. She couldn't believe she was making such a fuss over a girl she'd not even properly met in an English class. That kind of thing just didn't happen to Rikku. It had never been this hard to make friends before. Like in her art class, she talked to those three Seniors without a problem--why was trying to befriend this silver-haired Freshman so difficult? Was it her attitude or the vibes she gave Rikku? Was it her quiet, mysterious behavior? What was it? Well, whatever it was, Rikku was determined to ignore it and befriend the girl, anyway. She was great at making friends! Amazing at talking to people! And she would be friends with this girl if it was the last thing she did!

♥

"Where you going, Paine?" her dad asked from where he sat at the computer. Paine had been shuffling around the house for the last fifteen minutes, half dressed, apparently looking for something. Paine and Lulu's dad was tall, had the same dark red-brown eyes and black hair, and was just as pale as the both of them. His facial features were surprisingly feminine. That explained the angelic faces of his daughters--they had a girl for a mom and a girly-looking dad for a dad. Their beauty was unmatched. He alone raised Paine and Lulu, and normally had no difficulty.

He couldn't say the same about Vidina. He wasn't that great with babies. Lulu and Paine's mother was still around when they were babies, so it wasn't like he ever had to change their diapers on his own. It was a strange thing to have a baby boy wandering around the house and having to child-proof everything.

"I was thinking about going to the movies," Paine finally answered, coming back out of the laundry room. "Hey dad, have you seen that shirt I've got, has a strip of fishnet down the middle?"

Paine's father raised his eyebrow.

"I probably threw it away. Why would you wanna wear that to the movies?"

Paine shrugged. "Hey, if you think that's bad, you should have seen this girl in my English class this morning. Her skirt was so short, if she had bent over I would have had a full view of her--"

"Alright, alright, Paine! I get it. 'Compared to the other kids at school...'--I know what you always say."

"Imagine if I dressed like that? I'd probably blind everyone with my hardly-seen-the-sun legs."

"Can't you wait until Lulu gets home to talk about your girly stuff?" Her dad turned back around to face the computer, clacking away at the keys. "Oh right, never mind. She has to work today."

"What!" Paine sighed in frustration. "I was gonna go to the movies with her. Damn Starbucks, first it takes over the world, then my sister's life."

"Well, I've already told your sister I would help with any money she needs to support little Vidina, but you know how she is. She doesn't want to place any burdens of her own on anyone else. Besides, it's good for her to get her foot in the door. The sooner she gets a job, the faster she can get a better job, and eventually get used to the whole order of things. Speaking of which, when are you going to get a job?"

"I'm only fifteen, dad. Remember?" Paine laughed.

"Still, you could do some neighborhood jobs. Mowing lawns, house-watching..." At the look on his daughter's face, he changed the direction of the conversation. "Yes, I know you don't want to babysit. I don't like changing diapers, either. I didn't say you had to babysit. Just, you know. Think about it."

"Alright, dad..." Paine sighed, heading back up the stairs to her room.

She rifled through the clothes hangers for what must have been the fifth time. The shirt was nowhere to be found. She hadn't worn it in months, but seeing how that girl was dressed in English made her want to. She couldn't explain it. She wanted to look just as sexy as Rikku. Paine stopped everything she was doing at that moment.

"Wait a minute, am I trying to fit in? I thought I wasn't going to go through this crap." Paine said out loud. "What the hell, who could it hurt to wear it this once to the movies. I mean, it looks like I'm going alone, anyway. So it's not like anyone is going to see me."

The doorbell rang from downstairs. Paine assumed it was someone for her dad, like always. No one was around to come visit Paine or Lulu. Wakka had been shipped out, and Paine didn't have any other friends. Maybe it was Garnet, Lulu's Senior friend. Either way, Lulu wasn't home. Her dad would let them know.

Paine suddenly realized that Lulu had borrowed the shirt from her once, and that was why it had been so long since she'd worn it. It must have still been in Lulu's closet.

She pushed the door open to her sister's room, quiet as possible, and glanced into the crib where Vidina napped. His flaming red hair was nothing like Lulu's. It was definitely a gift from his father. Paine sighed. She missed having Wakka around. He was always so much fun.

She ran her fingers through his hair once before striding over toward her sister's closet and taking a look. It only took a moment to find it. All of Lulu's clothes were categorized by their primary colors. The girl was a neat freak. The world was lucky if Paine even decided to put her clothes away that day. Sometimes, she'd just leave them in the clothes basket and pull them out when she needed them.

She stood in front of the mirror on Lulu's closet door, glancing down at the holy jeans she'd pulled on. Beneath them, she had on a pair of gray, patterned tights that showed through the holes. She peeled her red tank top up over her head and tossed it on the floor, then slid the black, fishnet one on.

The door creaked.

Thinking Vidina had miraculously crawled out of his crib and was about to get into trouble, Paine hurdled through the doorway without a second glance at the crib. Last time he snuck out, he'd almost burned himself of the flat iron.

Paine's heart dropped in horror. The preppy blonde girl from her English class was standing right in the middle of her hallway, looking slightly out of breath. She looked like she had tried to escape down the hall to avoid seeing Paine face-to-face. For a long time, they just stood there staring at each other. Rikku's face was burning red, and Paine's was screwed up in confusion.

"Wh-what are you doing in my house?" Paine questioned her, completely baffled. It was the first time either of them had said anything to each other, the first time they were really meeting, and under such strange circumstances. "Did you see me!?" Paine's face turned just about as red as Rikku's.

"No, well, yes, I mean. I'm sorry! Your dad said this was the room, I mean!" Rikku babbled, twisting her scarf into knots in her nervousness.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm your babysitter," Rikku tried explaining.

"Excuse me?" Paine crossed her arms defiantly.

"Vidina's! I mean! Vidina's baby sitter." Rikku laughed. "Not yours, I mean come on. That would be hysterical." Paine raised her eyebrow at the blonde. Rikku immediately stopped laughing. "Uh. Yes. You see, your sister is in my art class, and I kind of volunteered to babysit for her."

It was finally making sense. Paine uncrossed her arms and glanced back into Lulu's room, wondering if Rikku had seen her without her shirt on. The thought was frightening. Paine gave herself a little shake, inwardly squashing all fears. Who cares if she did?

"Vidina's in there." Paine gestured over her shoulder with her thumb, then pulled at the bottom of her shirt, just to be certain it was on all the way. Rikku eyed her up and down, trying to smile but failing miserably. She didn't move.

"It's alright. Chill. You can go in now." Paine assured. "There aren't more of me in there." Paine grimaced. She realized Rikku was giving her that same, paralyzing look she had in English. What was that look supposed to mean?

She backed into Lulu's room once more and gestured for the blonde to follow. Vidina was standing up in his crib, gripping the bars and swaying slightly on his feet. He'd woken up and was watching them, without making a single sound.

"Well hey there, Vidina. It's about time you woke up." Paine ruffled his hair, then bent to grab her red tank off the floor. She rolled it around one of her arms and stood with her arms crossed, watching Rikku as she approached the crib.

Vidina gurgled baby talk at her. Paine laughed and strode forward to stand next to the crib with Rikku.

"What's that, Vidina? 'Escape?'"

He gurgled the word again. Rikku started laughing.

"Cupcake?" Paine guessed again.

"He's saying 'handshake'!" Rikku laughed. "Your sister wasn't joking, you really can't understand babies!" she sang, taking Vidina's hand in her own and shaking it up and down softly.

Paine raised an eyebrow at her, as usual. She'd never seen a person so excited and bouncy all the time. Was it normal to always be that happy?

"Give him a couple of months, he'll start speaking real English. Then we can bond."

Paine turned to leave, but Rikku grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Where you goin'?" Rikku grinned from ear to ear. Paine gave her another confused stare.

"The movies."

"By yourself?" Rikku questioned.

"Well..." Paine grimaced. Great, she thought to herself. Now she's gonna know I'm a complete loner. That's the worst kind of freak there is, isn't it? "Yeah. I guess."

"How late are you allowed to stay out?" Rikku asked. This was a strange question. What did it have to do with babysitting, or watching movies? Why did Rikku even care?

"Uh, my dad doesn't really mind. He knows I don't get into any trouble. Why?"

"Oho, so you're a good girl." Rikku giggled, poking Paine in the shoulder. Paine winced, imagining that Rikku would spread rumors of the dangerous-looking Paine as the goody-goody girl of the neighborhood. She smoldered.

"Come on, what's it to you?" she growled, backing away. "Just cause I don't smoke pot or sneak out with boys late at night, that makes me a 'good girl'?"

Rikku frowned. "That's not what I meant. I was just wondering, like, when Lulu comes back, maybe I could go to the movies with you."


	5. There Is No Try

Vidina came waddling out of the room in between Rikku and Paine, almost his entire fist stuck into his mouth. He suckled at it noisily. Paine decided it wouldn't be so horrible to go to the movies with Rikku. At least it was someone to go with. She wondered if Lulu would want to come, too. But then there was always Vidina. Paine was sure he'd start to cry if they took him somewhere that late. He'd probably just want to sleep. Paine loved Vidina and all, but she really did miss hanging out with Lulu the way that she used to.

"Ah, you found them!" Paine's dad called from downstairs. He stretched his arms up over his head, heaving a great sigh.

"Dad, you could have told her I was changing." Paine groaned. She glanced sideways at Rikku, who had suddenly blushed all over again. Paine faked a laugh to break the tension. It was stupid to even say anything. She quickly continued before her dad could say anything else to embarrass her new friend. "I'm gonna wait to go to the movies, and hang out with Rikku here for a while."

Paine's dad looked suspicious. He knew his daughter well--she normally didn't just "hang out", especially with a girl so unlike herself. As a matter of fact, wasn't Paine just talking about some girl in her English class who dressed like that? He rubbed the back of his head, then logged out of his account and stood up.

"Well, alright. Show her around the house. I've gotta get going, anyway. I'll see you two later." He folded his laptop back up and stowed it into his bag, then pulled it up onto his shoulder. "I don't have to tell you guys to be good, right?" He looked even more suspicious.

"Come on, dad. You know me." Paine laughed. She turned to Rikku. "I'm the most boring person you will ever come across."

"Yep, she told me herself, she's a good girl." Rikku nodded at Paine's dad, then giggled. Paine's dad squinted at them both.

"Well, I'm going to say it anyway. Be good." He headed toward the garage door, waved at them, and shut himself out.

Paine and Rikku glanced at each other. Vidina squealed with glee from his spot on the floor. All three of them listened as the garage door opened and closed, and then as the sound of the car faded away.

"All right, party time!" Rikku pounced Paine in that instant and giggled. Paine fell backward onto the couch, looking like she'd just been vandalized. "How many crackheads do you know? C'mon, give me your cell phone!" Paine's eyes widened. "I'm just KIDDING, Paine. Gosh." Rikku stood back up and wandered over toward Vidina.

Paine opened her mouth as if to say something, then decided against it. Rikku was definitely the strangest girl she had ever met. She had no idea how to deal with such a creature. She got up from the couch, brushed her pants off as if trying to reclaim her dignity, and approached the two.

"We can start in the kitchen," she suggested, completely ignoring what Rikku had said and done.

"With what? What's in the kitchen?" Rikku glanced up at Paine as she pulled Vidina into her lap and cuddled him.

"My dad said to show you around. We can start there." Paine grabbed a baby toy up off the floor and shook it around some, as if trying to tempt a cat. He just stared at her. "Come on, Vidina. Don't you wanna show Rikku around?"

"Ble-vvph."

"See? How on earth can you even understand that?" Paine threw her hands up, dropping the toy again. Rikku just laughed.

"That wasn't a word. He was just letting his displeasure be known."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I smell something funky."

Paine's eyes went wide for the second time, but for a completely different reason. No, Paine thought inwardly. Her dad had been gone for less than two minutes, and Vidina was already going to make them face the reality of diaper-changing. Paine looked horrified.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. I'll do it, you watch."

Paine sulked as she followed Rikku up the stairs to the bathroom. She pointed out the baby-changing supplies and tried to escape as quickly as she could. Rikku grabbed her by the back of her jeans and pulled her back into the bathroom with her.

"Not so fast! You're gonna have to do this one day!" Rikku giggled, absolutely enthralled by the way Paine was acting.

"Like hell!" Paine fought to escape the bathroom once more, but Rikku had somehow pinned her to the wall and was now locking the door. Vidina was laughing wildly from his seat on the bathroom counter. The smell was overbearing now, in such a compact room. Paine fought to control her gag reflex.

Then Rikku went to work. Paine dared not look; she stood facing the wall with her fingers pinching her nose, trying not to think about the fact that it was all going into her mouth instead. She whimpered.

"Oh, you're more of a baby than Vidina is!" Rikku crossed her arms when she was finished. "It's just baby poop, my god! All they eat is mush, it comes out the same way it looks when it goes in."

"No more, please!" Paine was climbing into the shower now, in an effort to escape the smell. "Put the thing in a zippy bag or something, Jesus!"

Rikku had to brace herself against the wall in her fit of laughter. She quickly did away with the diaper and let Vidina back on the floor before peering into the shower, where Paine had reclined into a relaxed position, one leg gracefully crossed over the other. When she saw that Rikku was done, she sat up.

"It doesn't smell in here," she informed her. She let herself smile. She couldn't believe how easily she got along with Rikku, despite their obvious differences. Rikku just bit her lip as she watched Paine stand back up.

"So, this is your shower," she said, looking around at the light green tiles and shower curtain. "This is where you...shower." Rikku bit her lip even harder.

"Yes, and now that you've seen it," Paine laughed, pushing Rikku backwards out of the way, "I can show you the kitchen." Rikku pouted, looking bothered by something. This confused the hell out of Paine. Just a moment ago they were laughing together, having a grand old time.

"What? What's your problem?" Paine eyed her as if she were crazy.

"Nothin!" Rikku piped, taking hold of Paine's hand and pulling her out of the shower behind her. "Come on, Vidina, we're going to check out Paine's room!" she sang. She dodged Paine as the silver-haired girl tried to stop her.

"No! I haven't cleaned it in like a week! Oh my god, Rikku, I swear! Don't do it. Don't. DON'T!"

But she was too late. Rikku had already found her way into Paine's room, which wasn't hard. It was the one right next to Lulu's. Paine stumbled in after her, rushing to collect her laundry. She stuffed armfuls of it into her closet and shut the door tight, panting. She glared at the blonde.

"Come on, that wasn't cool."

"Relax. My room looks just like this," Rikku said, walking around with Vidina, hand in hand. He gurgled, pointing at things and naming them as they went.

"Beghd."

"Yep, that's Paine's bed!" Rikku encouraged. Indeed, it was Paine's bed. And it was not made. Rikku helped herself to sitting down on it, running her fingers along the black fabric. She nearly screamed when a part of Paine's bed stood up and yawned.

"That's Velcro," Paine said monotonously, reaching forward to lift the all-black kitten from her bed. Rikku sighed in relief.

"God, I thought it was a bat or something."

"A bat? Do I look like someone who would own an actual bat?" Paine laughed.

"Well, maybe." Rikku grinned. "Aw, give her here. She's adorable!" Velcro squeaked as he was passed from one girl to the other.

"Velcro's a boy. And..." Paine paused, watching as Rikku tried to unglue him from Paine's shirt. "That's why we called him Velcro." Rikku giggled, blushing slightly as more and more of Paine's skin became revealed through Velcro's insistency of taking her shirt with him.

"Vegro!" Vidina grabbed for his tail. Paine quickly intervened, pulling Vidina into her own lap and holding both of his hands.

"Velco also does not like it when baby hands grab his tail. Plus, we don't want him to accidently scratch Vidina, so we can't let the two just hang out. That's something that would be great for you to remember." Paine told Rikku. The blonde nodded. Velcro squeaked again, as if in agreement. Rikku cuddled him, and he rolled over onto his back and started purring.

She looked up at the rest of Paine's room, which had bright red walls and hardly any posters at all. Rikku thought all teenage girls had posters all over their walls. The only one she could find was a Star Wars poster. Paine followed Rikku's eyes.

"That's Yoda." Paine felt the need to tell her. She figured girls like Rikku didn't watch much Star Wars.

"Oh my god, I know who Yoda is." Rikku rolled her eyes. "Do or do not, there is no try!" She giggled. Vidina put his hands over his head, transforming them into long, Yoda ears. He tried blabbering Yoda speak in his baby language, but it only came out in grunts.

"Whoa, he knows who Yoda is too?" Rikku's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Vidi's awesome like that."

"So, do you follow Yoda's advice?" Rikku asked in a sing-song voice. "Hmm?"

"In what scenario?" Paine raised an eyebrow, plucking playfully at Vidina's hands each time he tried to reach for Velcro's swaying tail.

"Hm, alright. Let's say you've got a crush on some boy. Would you just walk up to him and tell him? Or only try to start a conversation with him? I mean, would you just go through with it and get it out of the way?" Rikku watched Paine carefully. The silver-haired girl let go of one of Vidina's hands to rub the back of her head, much like her own dad did when he was unsure of something.

"It's never happened to me, so I don't know."

"You've never crushed on a boy? Or never talked to him?"

Paine was starting to feel annoyed. This was exactly the kind of girly, preppy girl talk Paine hated. Every topic of their conversations were about boys. Everything was boys this, boys that. It drove her mad. There was more to life than fucking boys.

"Nope, neither." Paine quickly changed the topic. "What movie are we going to watch tonight?"

"I don't know, what's showing?" Rikku glanced up and around Paine's room once more. "Awesome! You've got an iMac. Where's your remote?"

Paine reached toward her desk and pulled the remote out of her drawer, then threw it in Rikku's direction. Both Vidina and Paine watched as she opened up Front Row and browsed through the trailers.

"Hm. Well, what kind of movies do you like?" Rikku asked as she scrolled through them.

"I dunno. I guess stuff that makes you think. Things that are really different, you know?"

"Uh..." Rikku looked confused. "Do you like comedies?"

"Sometimes. Depends. I don't like the insanely stupid ones."

"Have you seen Superbad?" Rikku was trying really hard to find something her and Paine could relate to.

"Yes. To be honest, for the first half hour I was bored as hell. But as soon as Fogel got punched in the face, the movie started getting good." Paine laughed. "But god, most of it was so typical. Stupid male high schoolers wanting nothing more than to get laid."

"Yeah, I guess." Rikku half-smiled. "What's I am Legend? I heard someone talking about it on the radio." Rikku said, hovering over the title on the computer.

"Only the best movie ever!" Paine chimed in. "That one's on my list of favorites. Right there with Equilibrium and The Fifth Element." Upon witnessing the blank look on Rikku's face, Paine wondered if they should go back into the bathroom to change another diaper. Finding something in common with Rikku was going to be harder than Paine thought. Well, Paine mused. At least she likes Star Wars.


	6. Sudden Realization

Rikku and Paine spent the better half of an hour flipping through trailers on Paine's computer. Rikku agreed that I am Legend looked interesting enough to watch, but Paine wanted to watch something with her that neither of them had seen.

"It's always better to watch something new," Paine had said. "If one person knows the end, they never laugh the same as you do in the funny parts and all. It's just not as fun."

Vidina had cuddled up on Paine's bed and fallen straight asleep again, suckling on his fist. Paine found it safe enough to let Velcro climb up next to him and lay down.

"The two kids," Rikku laughed, pointing at them. Paine stood up and had opened her closet doors again. "Whatcha looking for?"

"Just--getting--" Paine fought to drag something out of her closet. It was gigantic. "Bean bag chair." She huffed, tossing it on the floor. "I know how uncomfortable the floor can get."

Rikku immediately pounced it, trying as hard as she could to voice her glee without waking up the cat or baby. "I love these things! I never know where I can get one," she said in a hushed voice. Paine grinned and reached for her computer chair to sit down. But Rikku clamped onto her arm and pulled her into the beanbag with her. It wasn't exactly meant to seat two, they both figured out. It just puffed up stiffly and didn't budge when either of them tried punching it into submission.

They fought with it for a while longer, trying to find a comfortable position, then finally gave up when Rikku just ended up laying sideways on top of Paine.

"This is a pain. No offense." Rikku whispered.

"None taken. I can still sit in the computer chair, you know."

"It's fine. I'm actually pretty comfy." Rikku looked up at Paine, her green eyes bright and mysterious in the poor lighting of Paine's room.

"Yes. This is quite comfortable, isn't it?" Paine had to agree. The two girls just managed to lay there and look at each other for a long moment, then Paine looked away in order to rid herself of the awkward feeling forming in her gut. She stared at the ceiling of her room, deep in thought. Earlier that day, she didn't even know this girl. Sure, she was fascinated with her, of all people, but there was no way she expected to be hanging out with her in her bean bag chair as if they'd been pals since childhood. It just felt...weird. But maybe that's how friendship was. Maybe it really was this easy to come by, and she'd just never let herself get involved with it. It felt really...nice.

"So, how did you get your nickname, anyway?" Rikku asked her new friend the same question their teacher had asked that very morning. "That's a really weird thing to call yourself. Not that I don't like it! It has a certain..." Rikku bit her lip.

"Charm?" Paine offered.

"Yeah, that." Rikku paused. "Well, wanna tell me?" She grinned innocently, folding her hands as if eager to listen to a good bed time story. Her smile did something strange to Paine. Her stomach flip-flopped like it had that morning, and Paine wondered inwardly if Rikku could perhaps feel it. After all, she was laying right on top of her. She could probably even feel her heart beating if they lay still enough. Which they were.

Paine's face was suddenly burning, and she had to ask herself why. Who cares if she can feel your heartbeat? It's a heartbeat. Everyone has one. It's not a big deal.

"Uh.." Paine cleared her throat. Her voice had gone dry. "Well, it's actually pretty funny. When I was little, second grade I think...during Winter, when it was cold..." she paused, as if trying to remember the exact story. "I had this scarf on, right?" She glanced down at Rikku again. "Kind of like yours. Which is really cute, by the way."

Rikku purred like a cat. "Why, thank you!"

Paine fought to understand herself. Did she just say something was cute?

"Yeah, anyway. I was outside having a good old time with my sister. This was at school, by the way. During recess. Haha. And this little boy ran up to me and grabbed my scarf. Right? And the dude wouldn't let go, he was fucking choking me to death and everything."

Rikku looked shocked. "Really? Or are you just exaggerating?" She looked skeptical.

"No really, I had a hard time breathing. Or else I wouldn't have done what I did."

"What'd you do?"

"I turned around and socked him right in the eye. He had a black eye and everything the next day."

"Oh my god! No way! You punched a little kid?"

"Hey, I was a little kid, too. And I couldn't breathe." Paine laughed. "Anyway, my sister was like: 'Whoa! That was great aim for the state you were in. You sure inflicted some serious pain on that stupid boy,'--we were both kids, alright. It's stupid, I know."

"So you're Paine, now."

"Yeah, she said my name should have been Paine instead of Raine." Paine laughed. "And it just kind of stuck. One of those things that never leaves you, you get what I mean?"

"Yeah," Rikku laughed. "That is pretty funny. What happened to you? Did you get in trouble?"

"Of course. They didn't even listen to my side of the story. But they didn't really do any serious damage. They just made me go inside instead of being allowed to play with my sister. They didn't call my dad or anything. Not that Lulu didn't tell him the second we got home. He found it hilarious."

Rikku was smiling. She didn't even say anything, she just kept looking up at Paine with the same look that baffled Paine in English class. Almost like, she was looking a little too long into Paine's eyes.

"What about you, Rikku?" Paine teased. "Did you get in trouble for your little skirt in school today?" Rikku blushed, brushing her hands down over it.

"Nope! I was smart, and figured out how to conceal it. I don't know what I was even thinking, wearing this to school. I was just in a hurry to get dressed this morning. Overslept."

Paine glanced down at the skirt again, her eyes trailing over Rikku's tan legs once more. She pursed her lips.

"Wha-hat?" Rikku laughed.

Paine shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She wasn't just thinking about touching those legs. No, she wasn't. Or was she? Then it hit her, like a fucking lightning bolt. Like a brick of concrete. Like a...tow truck. Her heart throbbed embarrassingly strong--she was almost sure Rikku would be able to feel it. Paine could even SEE it, sending tremors through her belly. Paine was attracted to Rikku. She didn't just think Rikku was attractive. That was easy. Anyone in their right mind knew that Rikku was extremely attractive. But Paine was attracted to her. Like, in the way that she should have been attracted to stupid high school boys whom she despised.

Paine sat up faster than she intended, looking rather frightened. The labels ran through her head--lesbian. Gay. Bisexual, even. What the hell was Paine? Why didn't she ever realize it before? Rikku was looking at her as if Paine had lost her mind now.

"What's wrong? You look like you're gonna be sick." Rikku pouted, poking Paine's cheeks with each of her hands. "Aw, Painey, you can tell me. Come on," she said in her usual sing-song voice.

Paine shook her head again.

"No, it's nothing. I just realized something. You know how when you figure something out you kinda freak for a moment?"

Rikku laughed. "Yeah. I know exactly what you mean."

"Oh, really," Paine gave Rikku a playful, suspicious-looking glance.

"Really. So what did you figure out?"

Paine quickly fabricated a cover-up. "I've always wanted to try a skirt like that on." As soon as she said it, she completely regretted it. Rikku was leaping up faster than Paine had a moment before, grinning from ear to ear, her amazingly white teeth flashing. She had, all in one second, grabbed Paine by her hand, pulled her to her feet, and was plowing her forward toward the closet.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Paine whispered, eyeing the two kids on her bed to make sure they hadn't woken up.

"I want to try on your clothes, too. Come on, show me something cool."

"No way. You're not looking in my closet." Paine argued defiantly, remembering she'd thrown her dirty laundry in there. Rikku just poked her left and right; once in the ribs, then her shoulder, then her stomach.

"Let me, let me!" she whispered.

Paine tried hard not to laugh. How did Rikku know precisely where to tickle?

"Fine. Just don't look at the bottom."

The doors to her closet swung open. Rikku was already pulling out a pair of long, baggy pants before Paine had enough time to recover from Rikku's tickling.

"I haven't worn those since seventh grade." Paine laughed. Rikku had undone the button on her skirt and was slowly sliding it down her thighs. "HEY--" Paine quickly quieted herself. "What are you doing!? Put your clothes back on, Jesus Christ!" she hissed. But it was too late. Paine was now staring at a pair of pink, girly panties.

"Relax! It's not like you haven't seen anything like it before," Rikku giggled, pulling on Paine's pants. They hung low across her hipbones, just like the had on Paine when she used to wear them. A short t-shirt and a low pair of pants made a greatly interesting combination, Paine realized, looking her friend up and down. A fair amount of Rikku's hips teased her even more than the skirt had.

"Earth to Paine!" Rikku slapped her cheek playfully. The silver-haired girl blinked. "Well, go on. Put it on." Rikku had thrust her skirt into Paine's numb hands and was waiting expectantly. If Paine's face had been burning before, it was nothing compared to what it was doing now. She even felt the urge to run a cold hand over her cheeks in an effort to cool herself down. How was she supposed to just climb out of her pants in front of this gorgeous girl? It was way too weird!

But Paine remembered: she was wearing a pair of tights. This gave her a huge advantage. It was like she was wearing a skin-tight pair of pants under everything. This made her feel a lot safer. At least Rikku wouldn't be able to see her bare legs.

"Fine," Paine agreed, feeling brave. She dropped her jeans and quickly pulled Rikku's skirt on. It didn't fit her at all, and Paine knew that it wouldn't. It just wasn't Paine's style. Rikku realized this too. She burst into silent laughter, sinking to her knees in front of Paine and literally grabbing onto the other girl's legs for support. Just then, Lulu had come sliding into the room in her own graceful way.

"Where's my little Vidi?" she called. Her jaw dropped.

There was her sister, looking quite bothered in a tight, short skirt, with...was that Rikku? Clinging to Paine's legs? What on earth was going on? Rikku fell over laughing, holding her sides as if they were about to burst.

"Paine, just put your jeans back on, it doesn't look right on you at all!"

When she opened her eyes, she realized Lulu had been watching. She didn't know whether to stop laughing or laugh even more. But then Lulu joined in, and soon Vidina did as well, after having been woken up. Vidina always laughed when he saw his mom laughing.

"What are you guys DOING?" Lulu cracked up. "Playing dress-up? Aren't you two a little old for that?"

"Very funny, Lulu." Paine crossed her arms, trying her damnest to look bored.

"And Vidi spent the whole time with you guys? That's wonderful! I was hoping you wouldn't just leave him in his crib."

"Nope, he was with us the whole time! I even changed his diaper," Rikku stated proudly, standing up again. "Paine didn't do a thing. She just cowered in the shower like a baby."

"You got her into the bathroom with you? Rikku, you're good. That's all I've got to say."


	7. I Need You Right Now

"Finally! Gosh, Pops! It takes forever for you to pick up your phone!" Rikku twirled on her feet and leaned against Paine's bed. Meanwhile, Lulu explained to Paine why she had been able to come home early.

"Turns out they hired a couple of people over the weekend, and they didn't need me to work as late today. It was even crowded in the back."

"Well, that's lucky." Paine nodded, glancing over at where Rikku chattered away at her dad.

"No, it's PAINE, dad. No, it's just her nickname. We're just going to the movies!" Rikku looked up at her silver-haired friend. "What's it called again, Paine?"

"Cloverfield."

"Oh, you're going to see Cloverfield?" Lulu asked her sister. "Good luck with that. I hope Rikku doesn't have motion sickness."

"What are you talking about?" Paine laughed.

"That whole movie is taped like one of your home videos. ALL over the place."

"Hey, I'll get better, jeeze. I'm taking that video tech class now," Paine argued, not being able to stop herself from looking up at Rikku again. She was now leaning across Paine's bed, scratching Velcro's ears as she talked with her dad. Her bright yellow t-shirt rose up on her back only slightly, but it was enough to spark Paine's interest for another time that night.

"Paine. PAINE," Lulu was saying.

"What?" Paine shook her head, trying to pretend that she had dozed off for a moment, but Lulu had already turned around to look at where Paine had been staring.

"She looks damn good in those pants."

"Wh--Lulu!?" Paine spluttered. Was her sister just checking Rikku out?

"What! Just stating the obvious. You should go put your jeans back on, though." Lulu laughed again. "Cause you just look damn bad in her skirt."

"YEAH, yeah." Paine huffed, grabbing her jeans off of the floor and heading to the bathroom. "Tell Rikku I'll be out in a minute," she added as she backed out of the doorway.

Inside the bathroom, Paine quickly splashed her face with cool water and brushed her teeth. Just to make sure. Wait, what? Make sure about what? Paine glared at herself through the mirror. "You're crazy, Paine. A complete nutcase." After pulling on her jeans again, she folded up Rikku's skirt (which was almost impossible, it was already compact enough as it was) and headed out the door.

Rikku was inches from her face. She had been leaning against the wall outside the bathroom, apparently waiting for Paine.

"Sorry!" she chuckled nervously, backing away from where Paine had appeared. "C'mon Painey, I gotta pee." She playfully pushed Paine out of the way and launched herself into the bathroom. Paine felt paralyzed. Rikku had been so close to her that the blonde's natural scent still seemed to circle around her. It was intoxicating. Paine was about to slap herself silly when Lulu came around the corner with Vidina, hand in hand. She straightened up and tried to act at least half sane.

"Are you guys walking or do you want a ride?" Lulu asked her.

"Depends. It's not like the theater is far, but..."

"I'll get Vidina's car seat ready." Lulu smiled and ruffled her little sister's hair. Paine scowled jokingly and tried to fix it again.

"Hey Rikku, I'll be downstairs," she called back toward the bathroom door before chasing after her sister.

♥

That phone is her best friend, Paine thought inwardly as she watched Rikku chat away on it for the second time that night. It was easy to watch the blonde through the side view mirror. Paine had offered the front seat and taken the back with Vidina. Lulu drummed her fingers along the top of the steering wheel as she drove.

"Sorry, Yunie. I can't tonight. I met a new friend, going to the movies with them. Well, next time we can all three go, I bet! Hee hee, no, it's not a BOY. Yeah, her name is Paine. She's in my English class." Rikku turned around in her seat to grin at Paine. Paine smiled.

When Rikku finally hung up, she apologized. "Sorry, that was my cousin. My family is always so curious about what I'm doing. It's kind of annoying."

"It's alright," Lulu laughed, messing with the controls on the radio. "What station do you like, Rikku?"

"Dunno, whatever you want to put on is fine...oh--OH! I love this song!"

Paine and Lulu glanced at each other. Why didn't it surprise Paine that Rikku would like Rap? She had to try really hard not to laugh at the look on Lulu's face. Her sister had already offered the radio--end of story. Rikku had taken over the controls. The situation became even more hilarious when Rikku started dance-wiggling in her seat and singing along.

She leaned over the back of her seat again to poke and prod Paine, trying to get her to sing too. This did not please Paine. She simply frowned.

"C'mon, it's Kanye West!" Rikku pleaded, as if knowing the name of the artist would make Paine want to join in. Rikku leaned even farther over her seat, which made Paine wonder if the blonde was even wearing her seatbelt.

"Uh, Rikku?"

"Harder, better, faster, stronger..." Rikku nearly whispered in Paine's ear. Paine felt compelled to push Rikku back into her chair. The tremors running through her belly were not the greatest things she'd ever experienced. They made her want to do things that she normally wouldn't do. Rikku, completely oblivious to Paine's condition, laughed and pointed at Vidina. "Look, he likes it."

"Of course he does, he likes Daft Punk," Lulu informed her.

"Daft Punk?" Rikku looked confused.

"That's what you were just singing. How it ended up in a Kanye West song, I have no idea. But that's definitely Daft Punk."

"Hey, you're right." Paine realized.

"Who's Daft Punk?" Rikku questioned.

Paine and Lulu both laughed. It was interesting to have someone around who was so different from them. Very interesting, and very funny. It was a weird concoction that both sisters seemed to thoroughly enjoy. Rikku missed the joke.

"You know that song, 'One More Time'? That's Daft Punk," Paine explained.

"I'd have to hear it," Rikku shrugged.

"Paine loves that dance and techno crap. That's the only reason I know them," Lulu chuckled.

"Pssht, you like it too, Lulu." Paine crossed her arms.

"You like to DANCE?" Rikku almost fell over in excitement. "I totally would not have pictured you being the kind of girl who likes to dance." Rikku loosened her seatbelt even more and leaned back into Paine's territory once more. Lulu looked unsure of what to do with such a feisty young girl in the front seat of her car.

"I didn't say I like to dance." Paine huffed, crossing her arms even tighter across her body and turning away from Rikku. "And if you want into the back seat so badly, why didn't you just come over here in the first place?"

No sooner than Paine had said it, Rikku was unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing over the back seat. "Hey, hey! Careful!" Lulu ordered, tipping the blonde the rest of the way over. "I have to be paying attention to driving, and you're making it a helluva lot more difficult than it has to be. Now, hurry up and get your seatbelt on."

Rikku quickly obeyed.

Lulu sighed in frustration. "You're crazy, Rikku. Plain and simple, crazy."

Rikku only managed a nervous giggle. After only a couple of moments of managing to sit still, Rikku was at it again. She leaned close to Paine's ear and started singing along to Kanye West's song again. The strange thing was, she would only sing certain parts of the song out loud, and only loud enough for Paine to hear.

"I been waitin' all night now...that's how long I been on ya...I need ya right now...I need ya right now..." With every lyric, the knot in Paine's throat seemed to get harder and harder. She felt incapable of thinking, much less responding to what Rikku was doing. "Don't act like I never told ya...don't act like I never told ya..." Paine could only focus on how warm Rikku's breath was against her ear. She didn't dare turn to look at Rikku, for fear of the blonde seeing the look on Paine's face. Exactly what was Rikku doing?

"What're you two whispering about back there?" Lulu asked, mocking a suspicious glance.

"Planning your demise!" Rikku giggled, playing along. Paine's face was white. She pressed her hands against her cheeks again, hoping to absorb the heat they were emitting. She felt like a Pikachu. She mentally thanked the lack of lighting in the vehicle. If Lulu saw Paine's face that red, she would have known something was up.

"Oh, really! Who would be driving you to the movies, then?"

"But we're already here!" Rikku laughed. Indeed, they were there. Lulu was already pulling up outside.

"Well, take back those thoughts of murder and I'll be around to pick you up after the movie."

"Alright, I take them back."

"Okay, now both of you get the hell out of my car. You're driving me nuts."


	8. Mm, Twizzlers

Paine stumbled into the theater behind Rikku, still trying to shake the strange feeling that had come over her. If only Rikku knew how hard she kept making Paine's heart pound...she just might stop doing all the things she kept doing. For fuck's sake, Paine thought. She probably wouldn't be happy to hear that I'm getting all aroused because of her. Hell, she'd probably be grossed out and never talk to me again.

She imagined her whipping out her cellphone faster than Paine could take the words back, then begging for her Pops to come pick her up. No way. No fucking way could Paine tell Rikku to stop being hot and seductive. No, she would get through this night and be able to sleep off these weird emotions before the next morning. She'd be back to normal before English, and could look Rikku in the eyes again without feeling ready to burst.

"Speaaaak," Rikku laughed, prodding Paine's cheeks.

"Could you please stop poking me all the time?" Paine begged. "You're making my skin get all inflamed." She slapped Rikku's hands away and held onto her cheeks once more.

"If that's what you wanna call it," Rikku giggled, winking secretively at her. Now Paine was really confused. She had nearly crumpled her and Rikku's tickets in an effort to fight back the urge to grab Rikku right there in the middle of the food court and kiss her. She screamed in her head. She couldn't believe she was even thinking about it.

Paine thrust the crumpled tickets into Rikku's hands.

"Take these before I tear them in half. I'm going to go get some Twizzlers," she said before approaching the line to the snack bar.

"Not without me, you aren't! Do you know how many perverts prey on teenage girls? You have to protect me."

"I'm a teenage girl too, believe it or not." Paine answered dully, ruffling her own silver hair.

"Yeah, but we're more powerful when we travel in packs."

"You mean a pair."

"What?"

"There are only two of us. We're a pair." Paine bit her lip, still trying very hard not to look at Rikku. Why did she just say that? "Now, what kind of candy do you want?" she quickly asked before Rikku could make assumptions about what she just said.

"Oh no you don't!" Rikku spun Paine around to face her. Fearing the worst, Paine tried to turn her face away from those bright green eyes. "You paid for the tickets. I'm getting the snacks," Rikku decided.

"Sounds fine," Paine said, sounding a little more relieved than she should have while discussing movie snacks.

"So what kind of soda does Painey want?" Rikku teased, pulling out a couple of bills from her wallet. Paine stole a glance at Rikku's, rather, her own pants, which Rikku had decided to keep on when they left the house. "Wait! Let me guess. I wanna use my telepathic powers to figure out what kinda soda is your favorite."

Paine snickered. "Yeah right. You'll never get it."

"Hmmmm." Rikku circled her, looking her up and down as if inspecting a new vehicle. "Let's see." The cashier at the register had been freed up, and was now waiting for Paine and Rikku to step forward. He looked at them bemusedly.

"You two ready?"

"Coke?" Rikku guessed quietly. Paine shook her head. "Poopie! I could have sworn you were a coke person. Dr. Pepper?" Paine shook her head again, a quizzical look crossing her features.

"Sprite."

"Hey! You're supposed to let me guess." Rikku pouted.

The cashier was beginning to get impatient. "Ladies? What are you going to have?"

"A sprite!" Rikku finally said, just to get him to stop bugging them. While he busied himself with filling up Paine's drink, Rikku turned to Paine again. "What's my favorite?" Rikku asked her.

"Cherry coke."

"NO WAY! How the heck did you know that?"

Paine just shrugged, trying with all her might to suppress a smile. "Cherry coke," she told the cashier. "And twizzlers. And--" she stole a glance at Rikku, then browsed through the available candies they had to offer. "Whoppers."

"Okay, now that's just plain freaky. How did you kno--"

"I'm sorry, was that a large or medium for those two drinks?"

"Mediums?" Rikku asked Paine.

"Yeah, that's fine."

After paying, they hurried off toward the theater, which had already begun to show the trailers. It turned out the movie was more popular than either of them had expected, and they had a hard time finding two seats right next to each other. Some of the other people in the theater actually looked at Paine and Rikku oddly as they passed by, for reasons unknown to Rikku. But to Paine, it seemed only obvious. The way Rikku grabbed Paine's hand and pulled her down the aisle with that doting smile on her face, the way she playfully pulled on the back of Paine's jeans to sit her down--it gave people ideas. And it kept giving Paine ideas. And these ideas were driving her mad. They kept making her think that just maybe, Rikku felt the same way about Paine. But at the same time, she was too unsure to say or do anything that might jeopardize their friendship.

Paine guessed she wasn't good at taking Yoda's advice, after all. She couldn't just "do it," like Rikku had asked. There was too much that could go wrong. Too many what-ifs.

She was grateful for the movie. It gave her a reason to sit down, shut up, and not look at Rikku for a long, long while. She wouldn't have to risk feeling those emotions again, as long as she kept her eyes on the film. And her strategy worked, for the most part. At least until aliens started bursting onto the screen and Rikku had clasped onto her arm. Then the blonde would whisper things to Paine throughout the movie, like little comments about what was happening.

"Oh my god," Rikku would whisper. "What if this happened for real?" and "Oooh, gross!" when one of the spider aliens bit her favorite character.

And somewhere toward the end of the movie, which was not that far off (the movie was only like an hour long), Rikku had actually closed her hand around Paine's arm. Paine stole a sideways glance at where Rikku held her, trying to calm her throbbing heart by thinking about other things. Like mauling aliens and...helicopters blowing up. But it proved futile. Rikku's thumb had brushed ever so softly, ever so slightly, against Paine's skin. The gesture was small enough to go unnoticed, and light enough to be ignored. It was hardly enough to be passed off as a dream. But it was there.

This time, Paine dared to turn her head in Rikku's direction. Rikku met her gaze, eyebrows knitted in deep thought. She wasn't smiling or giggling, or doing anything silly like she was supposed to. She was simply gazing at Paine with her lips only slightly parted, as if thinking hard about something.

Paine glanced down at where Rikku's hand rested, blinking slowly as if trying to decipher whether or not what she was seeing was real.

The credits were rolling.

Rikku had let go of Paine's arm and stood up, popping the end of one of Paine's Twizzlers into her mouth. She stood there nibbling on it for a while, waiting for Paine to join her. But Paine's legs had gone numb. She only managed to stare up at Rikku, watching her lips suck at the end of the Twizzler.

Rikku seemed to notice this, because she grinned mischievously. She reached down and pulled on Paine's hand, bringing her red-eyed friend to her feet, leaving only a couple of inches between their bodies.

"You want some of this, don't you?" Rikku said in a sultry voice, plucking the Twizzler out of her mouth and waving it in front of Paine's face.

Paine smirked, reaching up and taking hold of the Twizzler. Then, she did something Rikku least expected. She threw it down the aisle, which was now devoid of any people. She only laughed when Rikku pouted in disbelief.

"Why'd you do that?" Rikku frowned.

"Because you're getting sticky Twizzler candy juice all over everything," Paine explained, reaching up to run her fingers through a length of Rikku's golden hair. "See?" Paine then pressed her thumb against Rikku's cheek and pulled it away again so that she could feel it stick. Rikku didn't say anything. She lowered her eyes to glance at Paine's smirking lips.

Without even thinking, Paine trailed her fingers down Rikku's cheek and pulled her lightly forward, pressing her lips into Rikku's. And then, as if she'd just gotten electrified, she jumped backward and almost fell back into her seat in an effort to get away from Rikku.

Her heart was pounding and all she could think was how stupid she had just been, how fucking idiotic of her to actually KISS Rikku, however brief the kiss fucking was. She knit her eyebrows together and looked everywhere but at Rikku, afraid of the expression she might find. She didn't even dare speak. And when Rikku didn't say anything either, she planted the palm of her hand into her forehead and sat back down, trying as hard as she could not to shake.

After a short moment, she felt Rikku's hands pulling her own away from her face. When she looked up, Rikku smiled gently down at her and pulled her to her feet again. Without even pausing, Rikku continued to pull her forward until they were literally touching. Rikku ran her fingers through Paine's silver bangs.

"Aww, whoops. I seemed to have gotten your hair sticky, too," she whispered. She pulled Paine forward by the back of her neck and kissed her again, more boldly and powerfully than Paine had. The force of it had Paine literally climbing backward onto the chair to support herself, to keep from becoming dizzy. Rikku only climbed on top of her then, straddling Paine where she sat, trapping her and preventing another escape.

Paine grabbed onto Rikku's hip, letting it be known that she didn't plan on escaping. She returned the kiss without anymore fears of what-ifs or rejection--Rikku liked her. Rikku felt the same way. It wasn't just a dream. It was all real. Paine squeezed her hips even tighter when she felt Rikku's tongue flick at her lips. Her whole body burned for this, to be touched, to be held. Kissing Rikku had felt so right, and it came so easy to her.

How long she and Rikku sat pressed against each other in the dark of the empty theater, Paine didn't know. All she knew was the heat that controlled her and the velvet of Rikku's lips. It wasn't until they heard the sound of a rolling garbage can and the footsteps of the theater staff that they broke away from each other.

Rikku clutched her and Paine's bag of Twizzlers and giggled uncontrollably, chasing Paine down the steps and out of the theater. The worker shot them a confused look as they hurtled by, hand in hand.


	9. Was This A Dream?

"Paine! Waiiiit!" Rikku wailed. She had chased Paine all the way out of the theater and was now breathing hard, hunched over outside. Paine keeled over a few meters away from where Rikku gave up, doubling up in laugher. She had no idea what had come over her, it was like she'd gotten a natural high just from kissing Rikku. And now she was lying in the middle of the sidewalk, not caring what people thought of her. "Look out, Paine! It's the garbage man; he found out what we were doing!"

Paine sat up and turned around, only to find that she and Rikku were alone. There were people far off, paying for late night tickets at the booth. But that was it.

"Funny. I can think of a million worse things we could have been caught doing."

"Oho," Rikku stood up straight again and zig-zagged her way toward Paine. "Like...THIS?" She launched herself on top of Paine and sat right on top of her chest. "That would have been pretty obvious, huh?" Rikku giggled.

"No, not quite that," Paine snickered, looking coy. "Now get off of me before my sister pulls up and witnesses you molesting me."

"Pssht! Molesting you," Rikku curled her lip, rolling her eyes. "If I were molesting you--"

"Oh my GOD Rikku hurry up and get off!" Paine pushed her blonde friend out of the way of the headlights that had just landed on them. Lulu had pulled up in her white Mitsubishi, rolling down her window.

"Why are you guys laying around on the ground?"

"Oh, you know. Stargazing. Took you long enough to get here," Paine said, standing up. Rikku leapt into the car behind her and Lulu was quickly pulling away from the theater. "What the HELL is that SMELL?" Paine gagged as soon as she climbed into the car. Vidina simply gurgled at her. No sooner had she realized what it was, she'd rolled down the window and had stuck her face as far out of the car as she possibly could.

"Sorry, guys. It just kinda happened on the way up here. I don't know what his deal is." Lulu laughed, watching as the two girls piled up against each other to get some fresh air. "So how long did it take Paine to figure it out, Rikku?" She threw in at the end, as if the two sentences somehow had something to do with one another.

"Huh?" Rikku looked completely baffled. Paine dared to glance back into the car to see what on earth they were talking about.

"I've known Paine all her life. I know she's as slow as molasses on a cold day when it comes to those things." Lulu had to explain. "So how long did it take her to realize you had a thing for her?"

Both Rikku and Paine exploded in a mixture of spluttering half-words and made up excuses for their behavior, but from Lulu's point of view it all just sounded like Vidina talk. "Jesus, chill out, guys! God damn, I picked up on it the second I caught you two playing dress-up. You're so obvious," Lulu chuckled.

After realizing her sister wasn't freaked out about it, Paine finally calmed down. Sure, she never expected Lulu to be against it. But they had never talked about it before. And it was just too...weird that Lulu could tell what was going on when Paine barely even realized it. Paine continued to open and close her mouth, wanting to say something but not being able to find the right words. Instead, she looked toward Rikku for help, but Rikku was just sitting there with a silly grin on her face. What was so funny? This was not funny.

"Now that you mention it, Lulu, Painey did take ages to figure it out."

"Wha!?" Paine cupped a hand over Rikku's mouth to shut her up. "No! No discussing these things with my sister!"

"Why not, Paine? It's a perfectly great conversation," Lulu commented, mocking extreme interest. She reached into the backseat with a free hand and tweaked Paine's nose. Rikku struggled free at that point, and continued right from where she left off.

"I've been dropping clues ALL day, even in ENGLISH."

"Oh my god, my sister does not need to know this," Paine insisted. Paine felt like shriveling away into nothing. This was beyond embarrassing.

"Yes, and like, EVERYTHING I tried, she just completely ignored it. Like, she didn't even get it, y'know--buaah. The smell is getting worse!" Rikku leaned into Paine's window again.

"Hey, hey! Have you two got your seat belts on? What have I said about seat belts? God dammit!" There came two immediate clicking sounds from the back seat. "That's better. You two frickin lovebirds."

Paine could have died of embarrassment. She literally buried her head down into her arm, where it rested against the window.

They pulled up to Rikku's house to early for Paine's liking. She wanted Rikku to be able to stay with her for the rest of the night, share stories and talk about all kinds of things. Maybe talk about what it was they were feeling. But their time had come to an end and after briefly hugging, (Paine didn't want to be teased any more than she already had) Rikku shuffled her way up the path to her front door and nodded at Paine once before disappearing inside.

For some reason, Paine had a sickening feeling in her gut, like the day they shared together would never be repeated. That it was all some too-good-to-be-true dream, and the next morning she'd awake and go to English and Rikku wouldn't even glance her way.


	10. Lunch Plans

Paine took an abnormally long time picking out clothes the next morning. What was the big deal? Rikku had already seen her in her own tiny skirt and even just a pair of tights. Why was it so important to dress well this morning? Because Paine felt the need to impress her new...what was Rikku? Her girlfriend? Or what? Just a friend with strange, lesbian benefits?

Paine glared at herself in the mirror.

"Stop that. Stop being so damn pessimistic. Things are going good for you, for once. Stop acting like it's all going to hell."

Paine peeled the tight black t-shirt she'd been trying on to the floor and continued bulldozing through her closet. What the hell was she going to wear?

"Paine, would you hurry up? You're turning into such a girl. Just throw something on!" Lulu called from downstairs.

"I am a girl!" Paine called back, peeved that everyone assumed she didn't want to be called one. "Just...gimme a sec!" she went on, finally reappearing from her closet with a white button-up shirt in hand. For a moment she gave herself a confused look in the mirror, then decided it really was getting too late to change again. Jeans would have to do.

Minutes later, she and her sister were pulling into the school parking lot. Looking slightly disheveled, Paine stepped out of the front seat and tried combing her fingers through her hair in an effort to look less hurried.

"Why are you so nervous?" Lulu was eyeing her up and down, one eyebrow slightly raised. "You two hung out all day yesterday. It's just English. Can't you relax?"

Paine shot her sister an irritated glance before slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I know! I know."

"Oh my god, you are so cute. I'm gonna tell Rikku all about this in Art."

"No you aren't!" Paine argued, but to Lulu's back. Her sister was already hurrying away. "LULU! Don't do it! Dammit!" She caught herself shaking her fist and quickly tucked her hands into her pockets, looking around at the parking lot to make sure no one witnessed what had taken place. Lulu was right. She really was way too nervous for her own good. Breathe in, breathe out.

For the second day in a row, Paine faced the endless barrage of students that rampaged up and down main hall. But this time, she saw everyone differently. The group of girls in the corner were probably giggling and teasing their friend about someone she might like. All the kids who were happy and smiling might have someone special in their lives. Suddenly, no one seemed "stupid" just for being happy and excited. After all, that's what Rikku was all the time. Happy, excited. Glad to be living. That's what Paine thought. There was nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all. Paine smiled to herself, then wondered if anyone saw her smiling over nothing. She didn't care, anyway.

The girl she saw the previous morning was there as well, and while she wasn't having the easiest time navigating the halls, she wasn't getting trampled this time, either. Today, Paine waved at her instead of passing by like she normally would have.

"Hey! I wondered if I would see you again!" The brunette grinned. "Look at what I got." She held up what seemed to be a new backpack. This one had clips on it, preventing anything from getting splayed out onto the floor.

Paine laughed. "You came prepared."

"Oh! Oh! We never introduced one another yesterday. I'm Yuna. Maybe we can hang out at lunch sometime." She held out her hand to shake.

"Paine," Paine nodded her head, shaking her hand lightly.

"Paine?!"

"Yes, I know. It's a strange name."

"No, I didn't mean...that's not why I was surprised. You're my cousin's new friend, aren't you? Her name is Rikku."

"No way?" Paine smiled to herself. "She was talking to you on the phone last night, then."

"Yup!" Yuna giggled. "That was me! I swear, I thought she was out on a date with a boy, because of the way she was talking. She gets this funny tone in her voice."

"Oh, really? Nope, it was just me." Paine tried not to smile, but it was proving difficult.

"Yeah, she gets this dreamy look in her eyes too. Hey, why don't all three of us have lunch together? We could walk across the street to Pizza Hut or something. It could be fun."

"Of course. It sounds like a plan."

"Wonderful! Well, meet you out front at lunch! Don't forget to tell Rikku!" Yuna laughed, making her way to class. Paine merely waved again, then headed to class.


	11. Tests and Bathroom Breaks

Paine could have sworn she felt Rikku's boot brush the back of her leg. Her cheeks colored and her face grew hot, but she couldn't turn around. The entire class was right in the middle of a test. Being in AP English, they were supposed to have read parts of the Bible, of all things, during Summer Vacation. Why Paine, Rikku, and half of the other students in class never got this notice, she didn't know. It just wasn't fair.

Since when was the school allowed to quiz its students on chapters from the Bible, anyway? Who really gives a shit about David and Goliath? It just didn't seem right, having to be quizzed on a religious book in a public school. Maybe Paine was just irritated because she hadn't been given the chance to study. Or, maybe she was even more irritated because suddenly the Bible held some sort of beef with her. If she really was a lesbian, wouldn't she be condemned by that book? What for? It was just...irritating. That's all the could think.

She was going to fail her first test all because some idiot didn't send out the proper mail to every student. It wasn't right.

Rikku's boot touched the back of her leg again. Paine tried not to grin. She didn't understand why she was trying so hard to decipher her questions. It wasn't like she was going to miraculously understand the inner workings of it just by staring at it long enough. It came down to two options: fail completely, or practice her multiple choice question-picking skills. The answer was almost always the longest, and some teachers even put stupid answers in with the others to make it even easier, like "Donald Duck."

Paine watched, slightly in awe, when Rikku stood up from her desk to turn her test in. How was she already finished? Had she gotten the mail? Did she actually read the bible or something? When the blonde returned to her seat again, Paine felt a distinct poking in her side. She playfully swatted Rikku's hand away, only to find that she was being passed a crumpled up sheet of paper.

Paine unfolded it under her desk.

She couldn't believe it! It was the answers to the test. Where did Rikku get these? And more importantly, should Paine use them? It wasn't fair that they were quizzing her without warning, so why not cheat? It felt like a fair trade to her. She glanced up at Mr. Schecter, who was funnily spinning his chair around in circles, twiddling his thumbs in the process. Schecter would never notice, it wasn't like she was screwing with him. Just the idiots who decided play this game.

At the bottom of the cheat sheet, Rikku had written a question in small, curly lettering.

"Want to go out again tonight? XOXO"

Paine couldn't keep from grinning this time.

She quickly filled in the answers on her test and took it up to Schecter's desk. When she sat back down in her chair, she pulled a black pen out of her bag and a new slice of paper, figuring it would be best to dispose of the cheat sheet as quickly as possible.

"Of course," she wrote. "and thanks."

She passed it back, barely moving her body at all in the transfer. Rikku's fingers touched hers when she took the note. The brief contact sent a jolt through Paine's heart. She was entirely addicted to Rikku, and it was getting hard to keep under control.

"Meet me in the girl's bathroom," was the response Paine received. Confused, she turned slightly in her chair to look at Rikku, but Rikku had already stood up and was asking Mr. Schecter for a hall pass. He agreed a little too easily, considering they were in the middle of a test.

What was Rikku thinking? How did she think Paine was gonna be allowed to leave when Rikku was already out? That's like, one of the most top suspicious things on the list of what teachers look for during a test. Then again, they were both already finished, so it wasn't like they'd be talking about it. Right. Okay.

Paine decided to let a couple of minutes go by before getting up, too.

"Um, Mr. Schecter?"

"Hm?" Her teacher looked up from doing a crossword puzzle.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Hm, hm, alright...let's see. Looks like Miss Rikku is already out. I'm only supposed to let out one student at a time. I can't have my entire class running around in the halls, right?"

Paine made a note to cross her legs.

"Oh, alright. If you really need to go, then there's no stopping you. After all, there's also a rule that says we CAN'T keep a student from going. Go ahead, then." Mr. Schecter waved her away. Paine disappeared into the hallway without a word.

She slipped down the corridor quietly, hoping that Rikku was in the bathroom she was headed to. After all, why would the blonde go to any other bathroom than the one right in their hall? Why did Rikku want to meet her in the bathroom, anyway? She squeaked the door open and peered in carefully, just to make sure.

The blonde was sitting atop the bathroom sink, her legs swaying back and forth like a small child's. She was wearing her scarf again today, and a pair of light blue, destroyed jeans. Her white t-shirt read, "Why not?" Paine had never seen a shirt like that before, and wondered what it meant. Then, she realized it fit Rikku perfectly. If anyone ever told her no to something, that's probably exactly what she might say.

Rikku looked up when Paine entered, grinning from ear to ear. "Took you long enough."

"What going on? Don't like writing letters?" Paine smirked, approaching her blonde friend.

"Letters are just fine," Rikku laughed, standing up. "It's just that I can't do this in class." She placed her hands on Paine's hipbones and pulled her forward. "I can't touch you, or hold you."

Paine's heart might have exploded. Rikku's touches were angelic; they made her feel like puddling up on the floor. She put all her concentration into controlling her breathing--it threatened to become unsteady, heightened. This thing with Rikku was getting deep, just being touched by her like this made her body shiver and her heart flutter unceasingly. It seemed like too much for her to handle all at once.

She leaned into Rikku's strokes, encircling her arms around her thin waist. Rikku's green eyes probed her red ones, as if questioning everything they were feeling, as if wondering why or how this could ever happen. All Paine understood was that she needed more of whatever she was feeling. She needed to feel Rikku all around her and in her. The scent of the girl alone was intoxicating her brain. She was barely even conscious of where and when they were--all she knew was that Rikku was sliding her hands up under Paine's shirt, and the heat that was balling up between the two girls was too much to fight off, too much to argue with.

Rikku gripped Paine's sides tightly, as if doing so only to control her urge to have her way with Paine.

"Do you know how tempting it is to stare at your backside for an entire period?" Rikku asked, trailing her probing hands up and around Paine's back, drawing her nails softly over her skin. Paine shivered lightly, cursing Rikku inwardly for doing these things to her in a place where they couldn't go any further than just this. Wait...any further? Paine forced her mind out of the gutter. But it was proving difficult, as Rikku was now tracing her fingers around Paine's front again. She curled her fingers around Paine's belt loops and pulled the red-eyed girl further in still, until their bodies touched completely and their lips grazed against one another temptingly.

Paine growled, frustrated. "You're making me want to ditch."

Rikku's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"We can't."

"Why not? It's only the second day," Rikku pointed out in a convincingly sweet voice.

"You're a bad girl. You know that, right?"

"Only because of your influence," Rikku kidded, flicking her damp tongue at Paine's bottom lip. She was clearly trying to instigate some very bad behavior.

"What if someone comes in?" Paine looked up at the door. "And we've been gone for a while. Exactly how long does it take to go to the bathroom? Not this long."

"Stop worrying," Rikku cooed. She took Paine's wrist and dragged her across the bathroom into one of the stalls, thankful that it was still early enough in the day for them to be clean. Before Paine could protest any further, she was being locked inside of the stall and pushed against the door. Rikku's lips were pressed against hers before anything else could come out of her mouth, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't fight off the blonde. She gave in faster than she though she would, closing her eyes and letting Rikku pin her body even harder against the door. She was completely trapped, and she loved it.

It was the heat again. The damn heat that made irresponsible, unimaginably intolerable things seem perfectly acceptable--like letting Rikku put her hands all over her body in the middle of what was supposed to be class time. And even if it wasn't class time...what Rikku was beginning to do had dove so far into "unacceptable" that Paine's eyes had sprung back open.

Rikku had pinned each of her hands to the door above her head and was pressing her thigh right in between Paine's legs. Paine gasped and clenched her teeth, half from wanting to tell Rikku not to, half from wanting to tell her to keep going. Two sides of her brain were battling furiously with one another, but soon both sides lost and gave in to what her body said, what her body wanted. And even more than that, what her heart wanted. All of her thoughts died as her mind when numb in comparison to the rising heat going on in the lower region of her body.

Rikku held both of Paine's hands in one of hers, letting her other hand explore Paine's tight abdomen again. She didn't know what had come over her. It was unbelievable--but one look at Paine told her the dark girl was definitely enjoying it, so she didn't let up, refused to stop. She couldn't stop. It was like her whole body and mind was drunk from just feeling Paine. She drove her thigh against Paine even more, rocking it slightly into her, letting her other hand sneak its way down to join it.

"Rikku," Paine warned.

"Sorry."

"You're very bad."

"Who was it that could think of a million things worse than me straddling you on the sidewalk?"

Paine frowned. "And your memory is too good. Still, that doesn't mean we SHOULD."

Rikku smirked.

"No, really. I mean it."

"Awh," Rikku pouted. "Well stop temping me, then."

Paine gasped in mock indignation. "Exactly how am I tempting you? Hm?"

"Um, you exist?" Rikku offered.

Paine was about to speak again when the bathroom door squeaked open. She rotated positions with Rikku and stood up on the seat of the toilet carefully. She mouthed for Rikku to just try sitting down but Rikku mouthed back that she wasn't going to sit on the filthy toilet seat.

Whatever, Paine mouthed once more. Instead, Rikku peered through the crack in the door. It was just some girl putting on eye liner. How irritating. How were they supposed to escape?

Paine pointed in the general direction of English class, and mouthed for Rikku to go back first, and that she'd catch up later. Rikku playfully blew at kiss at her Paine, then turned to open the stall door. Paine grabbed her by the back of her jeans, holding a finger up to wait.

She flushed the toilet, then gave a thumbs up. Now, she was faced with two options: wait until the eye liner girl leaves and hope she doesn't decide to visit her stall, or crawl under the stall to the next one over. Decisions, decisions.


	12. Just You

Immediately after the bell signaling the end of English, Rikku found herself being hurriedly pulled to the sidelines of the bustling hall. Paine looked red in the face--maybe a little too red. What was up with her? She looked kind of scared, even.

"What? What's the matter Painey?" Rikku questioned, genuinely worried, despite the use of the playful nickname she'd bestowed upon the red-eyed girl.

"That chick saw me."

"Huh?"

"In the bathroom. Remember? I tried crawling under the stall, right? She opened the door right as I was about to."

Rikku pursed her lips in thought, turning her eyes up to the ceiling to think.

"So...what did you do?" she asked, nowhere near as worried as Paine.

"I made up some bullshit story about dropping my lip balm. I don't think she bought it. And she looked out the door after you like it was clicking in her head." Paine elaborated, pointing at her own head and snapping her fingers in the process. "What if she knows?"

"So what?" Rikku sucked on her pinky, completely unfazed by the situation.

"You don't care if people think we're...you know." Paine paused, leaning in. "Like, lesbians?" She added in a hushed voice.

"We're lesbians!?" Rikku feigned shock, cupping her hand over her mouth and gasping, successfully egging a smile out of Paine. "Really, who cares, ya know?" Rikku rocked from her heels to her tippy toes. "No one our age does, anyway. It's all just the old fogies."

Paine bit her lip.

"Really! Painey...Painey. If I cared all that much about not being seen as a lesbian I never would have dragged you into that bathroom stall," she said with a wink. Paine glanced around at the people passing by, wondering if anyone had an inkling of what it was they were talking about. Why was she so worried about what people thought? Rikku obviously wasn't.

Paine had always worried about that. She'd always been teased for being different in the past that it became a habit of hers to suspect malicious behavior from other people her age. She was always so used to having to defend herself. Maybe Rikku was right. Maybe no one really cared all that much. Maybe she could just relax for once, and have a normal high school experience...a normal first love.

But then, looking at Rikku, she realized she didn't want just any old first love. She wanted it to be different. She wanted it to be exciting. She wanted it to be everything that was standing right there in front of her: Rikku.

"Do you care?" Rikku asked, her eyes focused intently on Paine's, looking the most serious she'd ever looked.

Paine shook her head.

"I just realized...I don't. I don't at all. All I care about is you."

Paine realized that sentence might have been a little too suggesting of her, with their relationship still in its infant stages. But it was too late, she'd already said it and there was no taking it back. When she looked up at Rikku again, she was clutching her "Why not?" shirt, grinning from ear to ear, her teeth impossibly white.

"Wha?" Paine looked a little worried.

"You're so...SWEET!" Rikku squealed, toppling Paine with a supreme Rikku-hug. She planted a swift kiss on Paine's lips before finally letting her go. Paine had butterflies swirling in her stomach. "I wish I could huggle you all day, but we're kinda late for class, Painey..."

"Right. I know," Paine nodded, trying to fight back the blush she new was all over her face. "Hey, hey Rikku!" she called out before losing sight of the girl. "Lunch with Yuna, meet us out front!"

Rikku looked a little confused as to how Paine knew Yuna, but shrugged and said, "Alrighty!"

Paine turned the corner to head to her next class when she bumped headlong into Gippal, one of the guys on the football team. He whistled long and low, then gave her two thumbs up before walking off. Paine felt sort of paralyzed, but as soon as her bodily functions returned, she found herself smiling ridiculously. Her and Rikku. That WAS something to go crazy about, wasn't it?

Maybe I will, she thought to herself devilishly, wondering when she would next be alone with her Rikku.


	13. Black Out

"I can't believe it's raining!" Rikku cried. Lunchtime had arrived, and she, Yuna and Paine were standing awkwardly outside the front of the building trying to shield themselves from the drops with their arms, bags and books.

"You guys still wanna go to Pizza Hut?" Yuna asked, having to raise her light voice above the loud splattering of the rainfall.

"It's just rain, come on." Paine rolled her eyes. "It's actually kind of nice," she noted, lowering her book bag. "Nice and warm." Rikku pouted the most adorable pout Paine had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. She looked like she was going to cry. Yuna did, too. "Come on," she pleaded again.

"I'll go," Rikku gave in. But before they could go any farther, their teacher, Mr. Schecter came running up to them rather comically.

"Rikku, Paine," he greeted, tilting his hat and then quickly replacing it to keep his head dry. "If you could just help me gather up the students 'round here, yes, if you will."

"Huh?" Paine looked around at the other two girls strangely. What was going on?

"You see, Miss Paine. Miss Rikku," he paused, looking at Yuna. He just bobbed his head. "There are thunderstorm warnings, and I'd appreciate it if you three could just help me whisk anybody you see right inside the building, please."

"It's JUST rain, huh Raine?" Rikku giggled. "So much for Pizza Hut."

Just then, a large roll of thunder shook the air around them only moments after lightning lit up the sky. Rikku literally bolted for the school, screaming as she went. Paine glanced from Mr. Schecter to Yuna, looking most perplexed.

"How did she get over there so fast?" She asked them, scratching the back of her head. Yuna giggled.

"Rikku hates lightning."

"Oh, dear." Mr. Schecter looked worried. "Well, perhaps you two will still help me?"

"Sure," Paine agreed.

Nobody really listened when she did what Schecter asked, but the point was she was helping out a nice old man. Rikku had disappeared entirely, which was a little creepy, and a little funny. Paine had never seen someone so afraid of lightning and thunder before. She looked like a dog was chasing her when she ran off toward the building. After she and Yuna had managed to get the message across to enough of the kids that were still hanging around the front of the school, they headed back inside.

Yuna and Paine just looked at each other.

"I have no idea where she might have gone," Paine admitted.

"No worries," Yuna laughed, pulling out her cellphone and dialing. Paine watched Yuna's dual-colored eyes focus and unfocus on things like the wall and floor as the phone rang. She looked like she'd had to do this before.

"You can come out now, Rikku."

Terrified mutters came from the other end of the phone.

"We're inside, nothing's gonna actually hit you."

More mutters.

"Would you please come out? We're in the foyer. Where are you?" Yuna tapped her foot. "You hate public restrooms!" Yuna laughed. Paine raised her eyebrow. "'Dire circumstances'," Yuna sneered, "very funny, Rikku. That's great. Nothing's gonna happen to you!"

A crack of thunder exploded outside.

"Rikku! Please settle down. My goodness. What hall are you in? First? Okay. Just sit still. And for god's sake, don't scream anymore." Yuna closed her phone and pocketed it, her eyes meeting Paine's again.

"I have never met anyone that terrified of thunder before," Paine finally said, not sure whether to laugh or just stay serious-faced.

"I know. It's a little bit crazy. Let's go try to coax her out from hiding."

Rikku looked like a wounded animal, rocking slightly back and forth under the counter in the girl's bathroom. Her shadow was a little bit creepy there, like she was gonna leap out and attack at any moment.

"Uh, Rikku?"

"Hi, Painey."

Paine was mentally grateful that Rikku was still slightly aware of her surroundings. She and Yuna exchanged perplexed glances. Paine slowly approached the area where Rikku hid and bent down onto her knees. Her hair, still wet from the rain, dripped on the floor.

"You alright, Rikku?"

"Nope."

"When're you gonna be alright?"

"Whenever it stops rainin'," the blonde mumbled, twirling her fingers around her wet locks of hair.

"That might not be for a while. How come you're so scared of rain?"

"I'm not scared of rain. I'm scared of this--" Rikku slapped her hands together with such a force that Paine nearly fell back on her butt, completely startled. "See! You don't like it either. The unexpected BOOM. The thing you don't see coming," Rikku added with a mysterious ring. She slapped her hands together again.

"Stop that," Paine laughed.

Thunder cracked again. Rikku nearly flattened herself against the ground.

"DAMMIT! You see what I mean!?"

"Oh my god, Rikku. You have no idea how many times I'm going to scare you shitless just to cure you of this," Paine laughed. Yuna giggled from behind them.

"Don't even joke!" Rikku pouted, her bottom lip looking swollen. It was a pitiful sight. Paine might have "awwwed" if Yuna wasn't watching. Just then, all the lights in the bathroom went out completely. For a second, Paine thought Yuna had gotten up and turned them off to do a little bit of the "shitless scaring" Rikku needed, but when Paine turned around, the brunette looked just as baffled as she. Rikku whimpered from somewhere in the darkness. The lights that normally flickered irritatingly loud had gone silent, and so had the rest of the school. But only for a couple of seconds. And then there were screams.

"Good god, what is it with high school girls screaming every time the fuckin' lights go out somewhere?" Paine sighed.

The screaming eventually subsided, but the lights stayed out. Paine half expected the intercom to start blaring instructions at the school's inhabitants, but realized that would require power.

"Come on, let's get out of here," she said, reaching under the sink to take Rikku's hand. Surprisingly, Rikku took it. She squeezed a little tighter than usual.

"Think we get the day off?" Yuna asked.

Paine laughed. "You look at the bright side of everything, don't you?"

"She does!" Rikku giggled. "That's my Yunie!"

A crack of thunder silenced her. Paine nearly doubled over laughing. It was rather hilarious that one minute she could be completely bubbly and excited and the next be screaming in fear. It was interesting. And Paine was enjoying the extra bit of Rikku around her midsection.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine scuttled down the dark hallways, which were barely illuminated by the gray sky through the windows. There were kids pretty much everywhere, in every hall, looking like they weren't sure of what to do. Teachers were standing at the ends of main hall, instructing everyone to just sit down and wait while the school sent out an automated call to every parent. Rikku never let go of Paine's hand the entire time, and what was great about it was Yuna didn't ask any questions because she knew how terrified Rikku was.

"Painey," Rikku breathed in the dark.

"Hm."

"You hair is so pretty."

Yuna glanced up at the two of them. The three girls had been sitting cross-legged together in the middle of main hall, along with a shit ton of other students. The faculty had managed to collect everyone when they returned from lunch, and the halls were now packed tightly with kids. Apparently, there were warnings of a hurricane and they were all made to gather at the center of the school where it was least likely to get torn up.

"Isn't her hair pretty, Yunie? Huh?"

Rikku seemed to be in sort of a daze. All the screaming from earlier must have tuckered her out, Paine thought. She'd calmed down significantly, which was surprising. Rikku, her eyes still bright despite the blackout, combed her fingers through Paine's damp locks. The gel in her hair had been completely washed out by the rain and now her hair just fell naturally, almost long enough to touch her shoulders.

"Your hair is really pretty like that," Yuna agreed. She looked back and forth from Paine to Rikku, a smale smile twinging at the corner of her lips. The other students around them were all talking at once, but it had just turned into background noise for the three of them as they sat there, rather relaxed despite the predicament they were in.

There was a flash.

Rikku sat up, almost expecting the thunder too, but then realized it was just Yuna's camera phone.

"Why'd ya do that?"

"You two are just so cute. I couldn't help it." Yuna giggled. Paine immediately stiffened, but Rikku only nuzzled into her arm and squished her into a hug. Paine just shrugged at Yuna, biting her lip.

Yuna giggled again.

"You guys were on a date last night, weren't you."

How did Paine know this was coming? Rikku nodded vigorously. Paine said nothing.

"Uh huh! You guessed it!" Rikku grinned broadly, tweaking Paine's nose.

"It didn't start out that way," Paine offered.

"It's funny, I never would have expected you two together, but when I see it, it's like you're perfect."

Paine tried to remain calm. Relax, she told herself. Yuna is just making a normal observation, there's nothing to get excited about. She's just Rikku's cousin...it's cool if she knows. Like I told Rikku...I don't care.

"Yeah..." Yuna went on. "It's like, you guys are total opposites. But it's like a match made in--"

"Alright, seriously, stop," Paine groaned, covering her eyes with one hand. Meanwhile, Rikku awwed.

"Paine's not into that mushy talk, Yunie," Rikku laughed. Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about. It's super cute."

Paine groaned again.

"I'm kinda hungry," Rikku said matter-of-factly, successfully changing the subject.

"Well we didn't get to eat."

"Yeah...Pizza Hut would have been nice," Yuna sighed, holding her tummy as if she hadn't eaten in days. "Hey! I've got a wonderful idea! Why don't we all have a sleepover tonight, and order pizza and everything? I would be a great time to get to know each other."

Paine had never been to a sleepover before. She heard awful things about them, like Truth-or-Dare, Twister, and long talks about what sex might be like. She shivered.

"Really? Can't we just go out to the movies again or something?" she offered half-heartedly.

"Don't be silly, Pai--"

"That...is the most awesome idea ever, Yunie!" Rikku interrupted with her late response. "POPCORN. PILLOW FIGHTS! Um...PILLOW FIGHTS!"

A couple of students looked her way. Gippal wolf-whistled at the sight of Rikku and Paine, yet again.

"Hell yes, Rikku! Give me a call sometime when you two need a man's--" but he didn't get to finish his sentence. A short, plump lady might have drilled a hole through his head with the dark look she shot him. When she was through giving him the evil eye, she clomped her way over to Yuna, Rikku and Paine, her high heels echoing loudly in the hallway.

"You two. No PDAs," she barked at them.

Rikku immediately let go of Paine's arm.

"She's just scared of the storm, Miss Rachel," Yuna told the woman.

Completely ignoring Yuna's comment, she continued to grouch. "What's that you're wearing there? Stand up."

"Huh? Me?" Rikku struggled to her feet. Her legs had gone a little numb from sitting so long.

"You're not allowed to have holes in your jeans, especially above the thigh."

"Huh? Oh, um. Okay."

"If we weren't on lock down right now, I'd take you straight to my office and give you a pair of sweatpants. I don't want to see you wearing those to school again." With that, she clomped onward, then continued barking orders at other students, who were "talking too loudly."

"Fucken wench," Paine growled as Rikku sat back down. "Holding hands isn't PDA when it's a boy and a girl, is it," she pondered, glaring at the ground. "What's it take for a girl and guy to get pissed on? This?"

She turned to Rikku and kissed her full on the lips, surprising everyone there, even herself. Thank god Miss Rachel wasn't looking, or she might have been thrown in homo prison. Because it was one hot kiss. Gippal probably busted a nut.


	14. So Hot

"Truth," Yuna finally decided, looking unsure of herself. Just as Paine had feared, Rikku dragged the two of them into a game of Truth or Dare, immediately asking the riskiest of questions. Rikku was really way to curious for her own good. Paine grimaced at the idea of what Rikku might dare her to do, or force her to answer. Then again, she felt safer than Yuna, realizing Rikku might not want to ask Paine certain questions or make her do specific things with Yuna around.

"Woot!" Rikku yipped. "Alright, ya got a crush on anybody?

Yuna frowned. "I knew you were gonna ask that."

"Well?" Rikku egged her on, leaning in curiously with her elbows on her knees. The three of them had circled up in the middle of Rikku's room, which was less girly than Paine imagined it would be. The walls were painted bright yellow, decorated with what looked like art she'd printed off the internet. She didn't have a computer like Paine. Instead, she had a large desk with drawing paper all over it. Paine didn't really get a chance to look at anything Rikku had drawn, because she was literally dragged to where she sat the moment she came in Rikku's room.

The three of them were picked up by Rikku's dad, Cid, taken to Pizza Hut for dinner to make up for their lost lunch, and then stopped by each of the girls' houses to pick up clothes, toothbrushes and other little sleepover things.

"WELL?" Rikku took a sip of her green tea, crossing her legs expectantly. Yuna blushed.

"Alright, fine. His name is Tidus."

"Tidus!?" Rikku leapt up. "Don't know him." She laughed, sitting back down lazily.

"God, you scared me. I thought you were gonna say something bad about him or something."

Paine was enjoying the company, but had grown a little tired of the "Truth or Dare" game. It was supposed to be wicked in a way that only young girls would understand, but Paine wasn't impressed by it. Maybe they weren't asking the right questions, or maybe it was the fact that they weren't doing any dares.

"Does he know you like him?" Rikku giggled.

"Hey! One question at a time!" Yuna held up her hand defiantly.

"Poop. Fine, it's your turn."

Paine took a sip from her Sprite and settled down into her bean bag chair a little more. She'd brought it with her to the sleepover, figuring it would come in handy. And of course, she was right.

"Paine, truth or dare?"

Weird, Paine thought, assuming Yuna wouldn't wanna ask her or dare her to do anything. The brunette just seemed to surprise her more the longer she knew her.

"Uh..." Seriously though, what what the worst Yuna could do? "Truth," she decided, taking another sip of her Sprite.

"Felt Rikku's boobs yet!?" She nearly exploded, laughing.

Sprite came spraying out of Paine's mouth and she sat up really fast, wiping her chin. Yuna and Rikku were both laughing really loud--a little too loud, especially if Rikku's dad had already gone to sleep.

"No!" She almost yelled. "God, Yuna. I did not expect that from you. I'm gonna have to deduct some respect points," Paine laughed, jokingly.

"Respect points?"

"Yes. My sister invented this, it's kind of like the leveling up system in some video games," Paine explained. "A hundred respect points would be the most respected person, ever. And zero, well, that would be like Gippal."

Yuna and Rikku erupted into laughter the second time.

"So how many have I got?" Yuna asked, a little afraid of the answer since she just found out she'd lost some.

Paine scratched her chin, looking up at the ceiling as if counting. She decided. "Sixty-eight."

"That's it!?" Yuna whined.

"Hey, we just met. Gimme a break."

Yuna frowned.

"How many have I got?" Rikku asked.

"Hm, two!"

Rikku gasped, clutching at her heart.

"I'm just kidding, damn! I'll give you as much as Yuna. SHOULD be less, though..." Paine said, winking.

"I'm not blind, I totally saw that wink. What did that mean, HUH!?" Yuna laughed, a little too nosy for her own good. "Hey, and shouldn't respect points not be involved during a game of Truth or Dare? I mean, anything we might ask would just drop our points faster and faster. If we asked anything that DIDN'T deduct respect points, well, it just wouldn't be as interesting."

"Yunie's got a point, Paine."

"Fine, I won't keep track."

"Sweet! Ask me a question, Painey. Ask me!" Rikku begged. Just what Rikku wanted her to ask, Paine didn't know. What should she ask?

"Aren't I supposed to ask you Truth or Dare first?"

"Oh! Right! Oh, poop. Now I can't decide. I can't decide!" Rikku pulled at her hair like she was going insane. Paine smirked, wondering if Rikku was going nuts over whether she wanted to let Paine in on some dark secret of hers or be dared into something that could be much more fun...wait, Paine. Yuna's here, remember? Yuna's here. Rikku continued tugging at her own hair for a minute. "DARE," she finally chose.

"Oho, alright. Let's see." Paine scratched her chin for a second time, glancing sideways at Yuna, wondering what would be acceptable. It was proving more than difficult. Exactly what could she dare Rikku to do that was appropriate with her cousin around? She didn't wanna make her do anything stupid or gross, and she really didn't wanna make her do anything uncomfortable. She was starting to really dislike this game.

"Come on, come on! You're taking too long," Rikku complained.

"Well, this game kind of sucks. I don't know what to dare you."

"I know!" Yuna laughed.

"Wha?"

"I can come up with three different dares for Rikku, and you pick one of the three."

Perfect, Paine thought. Nothing Yuna could come up with could possibly be that bad. "Okay, that sounds alright to me."

"NOOO, PAINE. You've doomed me!" Rikku crawled on her hands and knees toward Yuna, looking pitiful. "Please, go easy on me, Yunie. Don't make me skinny dip in the pool like last time. It was sooo cold!"

Paine choked on the hard knot that suddenly appeared in her throat. Seeing Rikku wet and naked might have been one of the hottest things to ever cross her mind, but STILL. Meanwhile, Yuna was toying with her iPod, looking quite devilish. Many evil thoughts must have been coursing through her mind. Paine DEFINITELY didn't expect this sort of reaction. Yuna wasn't what Paine thought she was at all! She dreaded Yuna's ideas, but at the same time, was quite interested in what they might be.

Rikku bit her lip and pouted as Paine and Yuna whispered dangerously, their voices just low enough to where she couldn't hear a word. Her only hint at what they might have been saying was the looks on Paine's face. Her cheeks had gone really red and she shook her head. Yuna whispered some more. Paine shook her head even harder, if that were possible. Yuna whispered again, and this time, Paine backed away from the brunette, looking utterly shocked.

"What!?"

"Hey, I gave you three choices. Don't complain!" Yuna laughed, plugging an ear bud in and rocking her head innocently.

Rikku and Paine focused on each other. Paine seemed to be in greater turmoil than she had at first--she ran over the three choices in her head, trying hard to decide which one to dare Rikku to do. Her face had gone permanently red. She wondered for a minute if Yuna might be a little too interested in the lesbian relationship she'd found herself in with Rikku. But then again, Yuna DID say she had a crush on a "Tidus," which Paine assumed to be male.

"Okay um, Rikku," Paine began.

Rikku was looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, Seven Minutes in Heaven," Paine blushed, looking away quickly.

Yuna laughed.

"Ooh!" Rikku brightened up immediately, leaping to her feet and grabbing Paine by the hand. She pulled the dark girl to her feet so swiftly that Paine almost lost her balance and fell.

"You can thank me later," Yuna mused, plugging her ear buds in and taking Paine's place in the bean bag chair.

The closet door snapped shut. The darkness was a little overbearing, and it was so quiet at first that Paine felt she was alone in there. But then Rikku's hand grazed her cheek.

"So uh, seven minutes in heaven is where we just kiss, right?" Paine whispered, leaning against the door.

Rikku only giggled.

Paine was pretty sure it was just a kissing game. Although, "heaven" could mean anything. Anything pertaining to Rikku was definitely considered heaven in Paine's eyes.

Rikku still hadn't said anything. Paine wondered if she was nervous. Rikku, nervous? she thought. No way. Then again, she could have sworn a full minute had already gone by and they were both still only standing there in the dark, pretending not to notice each other.

"This is a little weird," Rikku admitted.

"Yeah, a little," Paine agreed, leaning slightly against the door. "I thought you would be excited, after this morning's bathroom incident."

Rikku's voice giggled again. "Trust me, being in a dark closet with you is beyond exciting--it's just Yuna. It would be weird to do something in here with her around."

The closet door squeaked open once more, pushed open by Paine. The two girls squinted into the light, trying to stay quiet. Yuna was still sitting in the bean bag, rotating her finger around the touch pad on her iPod. They closed the door again.

Two minutes had passed.

"Okay seriously we should do something, though. We might not get another chance!" Rikku laughed.

"Pfff, we had better get another chance." Paine prodded at Rikku jokingly, accidentally jabbing her in the chest.

If they could see each other, Paine was sure they'd be exchanging blank stares.

"My bad," Paine eventually apologized. But Rikku wasn't interested in her apology. She'd taken Paine's hands and pulled them up toward her belly, raising her t-shirt in the process. She did it all so painfully slow, like she wasn't sure she should do it or not. Maybe she really was nervous.

Paine hesitated only once, pulling her hands back but then letting Rikku guide them. She was surprised to find that Rikku wasn't wearing a bra at all. Her fingers brushed against smooth skin, so smooth it seemed impossible. She figured feeling another girl's boobs would pretty much be like feeling her own, but touching her own boobs definitely never got this same reaction out of her.

Rikku sighed and leaned into Paine, touching her lips to her neck. She wound her arms around Paine's back and clutched on to her shirt there, breathing deep into Paine's ear. Paine's own breath caught in her throat as she continued to slide her fingers across Rikku's rib cage and gently knead the blonde's breasts.

"Oh my god this is the best massage I have ever gotten," Rikku tried to laugh but was cut short by a sharp intake of breath. Paine had nipped at her neck, pressing her full lips against her collar bone. Rikku closed her eyes and shuddered, knowing in her mind that nothing could possibly be better than this. Every part of her seemed to tingle and grow hot as Paine flicked her tongue against her neck, then absorbed the moistness once more with soft kisses.

Paine continued to plant kisses all the way up her jawline until she found her lips, then let her hands fall down past Rikku's waist to rest on her hips. She was suddenly aware of Rikku's fingers plucking open the buttons on her shirt, and did nothing to stop her.

"How long has it been?" Paine asked, as if Rikku would know.

"I don't care," Rikku breathed, pulling loose the last button and sliding her shirt down past one shoulder. She pressed her lips against Paine's neck while reaching up under her bra clumsily. She only giggled against Paine's skin when she thought she was being silly.

There was a knock, and both Rikku and Paine groaned.

"Fifteen minutes are up! Jeeze, you guys could go on forever. You know it's SEVEN minutes, right? I'm getting a little bored."


End file.
